Avatar: La leyenda de Aang - Libro 4: Aire
by Armityle
Summary: Después de los eventos de la serie, la promesa y la búsqueda. Aang y sus amigos regresan en una nueva aventura, donde se enfrentan a seres que jamás habían visto, donde se llevará a cabo la guerra máxima por el mundo. Nuevos enemigos, aliados inesperados, triángulos amorosos. El equipo Avatar pelearán como nunca antes lo habían hecho.
1. Chapter 1

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

"_Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía…..pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó. Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos podría detenerlos, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció._

_Después de cien años, mi hermano y yo encontramos al nuevo Avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang. Aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran grandiosas, tenía mucho que aprender antes poder salvar al mundo….y yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos._

_Lo hizo…Aang nos salvó a todos. Logró vencer al Señor del Fuego Ozai. Zuko, nuestro antiguo enemigo convertido en amigo y aliado, asumió el trono y junto con Aang declararon el fin de la guerra. No solo fue un final feliz para las naciones, sino para mí. Mis dudas se aclararon, lo demostré correspondiendo el amor de Aang, _

_Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, aunque algunos obstáculos se interpusieron: El fallido intento del Movimiento de la Restauración de la Armonía, los habitantes del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego se trataban igual, y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko, Ursa. Con la inesperada ayuda de Azula, logramos encontrarla. A pesar de que se reunieron, Azula….se fue. _

_Las cosas han ido mejorado para todos nosotros, sin embargo, a pesar que el Señor del Fuego fue derrotado, presiento que algo mucho peor está por venir. Algo que esta vez, pondrá en peligro a todo el mundo…"_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Antenirormente en Avatar….**

-Se llama el Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía-Aang

-¿Usted es su esposa? ¿Una maestra Tierra?-Zuko.

-Cuando vi a esa familia, nos vi a nosotros-Katara

-Yu Dao no pertenece a la Nación del Fuego, ni al Reino Tierra-Aang

-Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre-Zuko.

-Será un honor ayudar al Señor del Fuego-Azula

-Si es cierto…que soy tu madre, lamento no haberte amado como debía-Ursa (diferente rostro).

-¡Azula, regresa! ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Azula!-Zuko

-Es hora de volver mamá-Zuko

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 1: Reuniones**

Appa sobrevolaba los cielos dirigiéndose al Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Ursa y su familia se sentía ansiosos ya que después de tantos años, la antigua princesa de la Nación del Fuego regresaba de su destierro.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Zuko a su madre.

-No en realidad, no hay peligro. Además, mucha gente se ha preguntado donde estoy, podré responder fácilmente-.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Aang con su típica sonrisa.

Appa aterrizó y los que estaban por recibirlos eran Suki, Ty lee y Iroh. Todos bajaron de Appa y fueron bien recibidos.

-SUKI-gritó Sokka al verla, corrió y la abrazó.

-¿Encontraste los que buscabas sobrino?-pregunto Iroh.

-Míralo tú tío-sonrió su Zuko.

-Hola Iroh-saludo Ursa y lo abrazó-Me da gusto verte-.

-A mí también Ursa-sonrió-¿Quieres un poco de té?-.

-No has cambiado tu gusto por el té-se rio-Zuko me contó que tienes una tienda de té en Ba Sing Se-.

-Sí el Dragón Jazmín-.

En eso, Ty lee corrió hacia ella.

-Ursa-la abrazó de golpe-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

-¿Ty lee?-se sorprendió-Mírate, has crecido mucho. Ahora eres una guerra Kyoshi-.

-Sí-responde amigablemente-Es mejor que el circo. ¿Dónde está Azula? ¿Se escapó?

Los chicos se quedaron algo helados.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que…-hablaba Sokka.

-Verán pues…..-Katara.

-Lo que sucedió fue que….-Aang.

-Azula se fue para encontrar su camino-Zuko-Volverá, solo espero que sea para bien-.

-No te ofendas, pero acabas de dejar a una psicópata vagando por el mundo-Suki.

-Eso mismo pensé yo-Sokka.

-Azula solo está confundida, debe buscar su yo interno, esta vez, ella sola-Ursa.

-Espero que haya sido la decisión correcta-Ty Lee.

-Yo también-Zuko.

-Ella podrá cambiar-Aang-Todos podemos.

-Es mejor no hablar de eso ahora, Iroh, Ty lee, les presentó a mi familia: Ikkem y mi hija Kiyi- Ursa.

-Un placer conocerlos-Iroh.

-El placer es nuestro y un honor general Iroh-Ikkem.

-Hola señor-Kiyi.

-Pero que linda niña-Iroh.

-Sí, es una ternura-Ty Lee.

Mientras con el resto del equipo Avatar.

-Parece que todos se llevarán bien-Aang.

-Debes estar muy feliz de haber formado una nueva familia Zuko-Katara.

-Si-Zuko suspiró-Solo espero que pueda ayudarme a reconectarme con mi Nación-.

-Sí, pero por ahora disfruta-Sokka sonrió.

Aang y Katara se subieron a Appa.

.Nosotros los alcanzamos-Aang-Seguramente Toph no querrá perderse esto, además así le contaremos lo que pasó. Appa, Jeep- Jeep.

-Estupendo-Sokka-me dejaron aquí.

Zukko lo miró.

-Jeje-Sokka-No es que no me gustar en tu palacio Señor del Fuego Zuko, solo que….-

-Solo vamos Sokka-Zuko.

Los guardias hicieron reverencia al ver de nuevo a Zuko y algunos se sorprendieron por ver a Ursa después de tanto tiempo.

-Todos están así pues-Zuko-Nadie te ha visto hasta ahora-.

-No espera un desfile hijo-Ursa.

Todos se rieron por su sentido del humor, ahora sabían de donde Zuko sacó ese lado. En eso unos guardias aparecieron.

-Ikkem- Zuko- Los guardianes los llevaran a sus habitaciones, son bienvenidos a quedarse cuanto deseen-.

-Gracias señor del Fuego-Ikkem hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias hermano-la pequeña Kiya abrazó a Zuko.

Iroh sonrió, Suki y Ty Lee dieron un "Awww", Sokka también sonrió. Zuko, en cambio, sintió algo en su pecho. Una calidez que solo sentía con su madre y su tío. Un amor familiar, correspondió el abrazo y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta en traerlos a ellos también. Los guardias los escoltaron a ellos dos, ya que Zuko y su madre necesitaba mucho de qué hablar.

-Bueno mamá-Zuko-Vamos a la sala principal tenemos que….-

-Espera Zuko- Ursa – Aun hay algo que debo hacer, para cerrar el pasado y continuar con el futuro-.

Zuko y Ursa, acompañados de Sokka, Suki y Ty lee, fueron…..a la prisión de la Nacion del Fuego.

-Mamá-Zuko-¿Estás segura de esto?-.

-Es la única manera-Ursa-Todo el sufrimiento que me causó, debe terminar hoy-.

-En ese caso, no te preocupes, no tiene sus poderes y no te hará daño-Zuko.

Zuko abrió la celda y en ella se encontraba el antiguo gobernante de la Nación del Fuego….Ozai. Como miraba al piso, pensó que era su hijo.

-¿No encontraste lo que buscabas?-Ozai.

-Hola Ozai-Ursa.

El prisionero miró arriba y por primera vez desde su encierro, se quedó sorprendido.

-¡URSA!-Ozai

Aang y Katara llegaron a la escuela de Metal Control de Toph, cuando Appa aterrizó, entraron y vieron el gran progreso de su amiga. Ahora había muchos estudiantes practicando tácticas y serenando sus mentes.

-¡Vamos holgazanes!-Toph-¡No me volví la primera maestra de Metal Control sin esforzarme! ¡Pongan todo de sí!-.

Aang y Katara se asustaron un poco por los griteríos de Toph, pero caminaron hasta ella.

-Sé que estás ahí pies ligeros-Toph-También tu Katara-.

-Hola Toph-Aang.

-Bueno, cuéntenme ¿Qué me perdí?-Toph.

-Encontramos a la mamá de Zuko-Aang.

-Y formó una nueva familia, están todos en la Nación del Fuego- Katara

-Eso es genial-Toph.

-Y Azula desapareció-Aang suspiró.

-Oh, eso no es bueno-Toph.

-Aang cree que ella podría cambiar, además tanto Zuko y su madre dijeron que debía encontrar su camino-Katara.

-Solo espero no sentirla cerca de mi Academia-Toph.

-Bueno, pensábamos que podrías acompañarnos allá. Después de todo, su madre quiere conocer a todos sus amigos-.

-Mmmmm-volteó a ver a sus alumnos-¡La clase terminó! ¡Espero que en casa practique su metal control! ¡Hasta nuevo aviso!-Toph

Los estudiantes mostraron sus respetos y se retiraron.

-¿Qué esperamos?-Toph

Los chicos subieron a Appa, listos para volver a la Nación del Fuego.

En la celda, Ozai miro fijamente a Ursa. La expresión de Ursa, no reflejaba odio, era una mirada neutra. Ozai solo bajó la mirada.

-Parece que Zuko y Azula lograron encontrarte-Ozai.

-No fui tan lejos como querías que lo hiciera-Ursa.

-Debo admitir que tu pueblo natal fue el último lugar donde creí que te esconderías-Ozai.

-Debido a ti, no estuve para Zuko y Azula. Mira como terminaron gracias a ti, Zuko con una marca y Azula perdida mentalmente-Ozai.

-Tal vez lo de Zuko fue por mí, pero lo de Azula también recae en ti. Le prestabas más atención a él que a ella, solo porque no se parecía nada a mí. En cambio, Azula, tenía todo lo que no quisiste en un hijo. Por ti, ella se quebró-.

A Ursa se le escaparon unas lágrimas, porque en el fondo sabía que Ozai tenía razón. Si hubiera estado más tiempo con Azula de niña, podría haber evitado que se perdiera.

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Sabes una cosa, cuando te conocí, creí que serías una buena persona, pero al final, tu verdadero ser te llevó a esto. Debería odiarte por todo lo que has causado, nos solo a tu familia, sino al mundo., pero no. Solo siento lastima por ti-Ursa.

Se dio vuelta, pero las palabras de Ozai la detuvieron.

-Recuerda esto Ursa-Ozai-Tú, Zuko y Azula siempre me pertenecerán-.

Ursa al escuchar esto, sintió miedo, pero al saber que era imposible que Ozai escapara, ignoró su comentario y salió de la cela. Mientras Ozai soltaba una sonrisa malévola.

A la espera aún se encontraba Zuko, Suki y Ty lee.

-Entonces….-Zuko.

-Ese capítulo en nuestras vidas ya está cerrado, para siempre-Ursa.

Zuko sonrió.

-Vamos-Zuko-Ahora creo que podemos hablar-.

Los cuatro se retiraron, ahora sintieron que la visitas a Ozai se acabaron. Zuko sentía que podría obtener sabiduría a través de su madre y de su tío. Su familia estuvo quebrada durante mucho tiempo, ahora sería diferente.

Al llegar al palacio, vieron que Aang, Katara y Toph había llegado.

-Toph, quiero presentarte a mi madre, Ursa-Zuko.

-Es un placer conocer a la más grande maestra Tierra de todos los tiempos-Ursa.

Toph le da un codazo a Zuko.

-Me agrada, también es un placer Ursa-Toph.

-Bueno ¿qué esperamos? Hay un gran banquete allá, no puedo hablar con el estómago vacío-Sokka.

Todos (excepto Ursa y Suki) lo miraron con cara de **-_-**

-Solo piensas en comer hermano-Katara.

-¿Qué? Te lo dije antes, soy un tipo simple, con necesidades simples-Sokka.

-Solo vamos, amigos- Zuko.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Suki, Ty lee, Ursa, Ikkem y Kiya se reunieron en el comedor. Comieron carne, obviamente Aang no por ser vegetariano, la estaban pasando muy bien. En eso Zuko se levantó con un vaso en su mano.

-Atención a todos, tengo algo que decirles-Zuko.

Se callaron y escucharon a Zuko.

-Quiero decir que de verdad me alegro que mis amigos estén aquí, todos. De no ser por ustedes, no habría encontrado a mi madre. Siempre estaré en deuda por ello. Tambien quiero decir que me alegra que mi nueva familia este aquí- miró a Ikkem y a Kiyi- junto con mi madre, formaron algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, algo que estoy orgulloso de ser parte- luego miró a Ursa- Y a mi madre solo quiero decirle, bienvenida-Zuko.

Ursa no pudo aguantar las lágrimas al saber que su hijo se había convertido en un gran Señor del Fuego. Todos los demás aplaudieron y dieron un brindis por ello.

Luego de la cena, Ursa se encontraba mirando la Luna en el balcón, Zuko fue con ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-Zuko-¿Exageré con el discurso?-.

-No-Ursa sonrió-De hecho me pareció muy maduro y tierno-.

-Ahora, solo nos queda mirar el horizonte, nuevos cambios surgirán, sobre todo en las colonias de la Nación del Fuego, creo que están buscando independencia de ambas culturas –Zuko.

-Pareces algo preocupado-Ursa.

-No, solo que aun no sé si el mundo estará preparado para la mezcla de todas las naciones en un solo lugar-Zuko-.

-Sea lo que sea que ocurra, tendrás mi apoyo, la de tu tío y de tus amigos-Ursa.

Abrazó a su madre.

-¿Te he dicho antes de que me alegra que estes aquí?-Zuko.

-Como todo el día, hijo-Ursa.

Se rieron, mientras disfrutaban un momento de madre e hijo después de mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Aang y Katara también disfrutaban la luz de la Luna. Desde los sucesos de Yu Dao y la búsqueda de Ursa, deseaban tener unos momentos a solas. Katara estaba acurrucada en el hombro de Aang.

-Después de mucho tiempo, al fin tenemos algo de paz-Katara.

-Lo sé-Aang-Me da gusto que todo haya salido bien, incluso para los hermanos que ayudamos en el Bosque del Olvido-.

Se besaron tiernamente, disfrutando su momento romántico. Sin embargo, Aang sintió algo, una presencia maligna. Impulsivamente, se separó de Katara.

-¿Qué sucede, Aang?-Katara.

-Sentí algo-Aang-Algo maligno, no era humano.

-¿Un espíritu?-Katara.

-No-Aang-Eso lo más raro, no era humano ni espíritu. Sea lo que sea, se ha ido, no lo siento.

-Tal vez, solo estás algo nervioso-Katara-Creo que será mejor descansar. Aún tenemos que resolver el problema de las colonias.

-Sí, tienes razón-Aang-Te prometo que tendremos una velada muy hermosa-.

Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron de nuevo al palacio, Aang decidió dejar esa sensación, creyendo las palabras de su novia.

Muy lejos de la Nación del Fuego, en una pequeña isla inhabitada, algo estaba surgiendo. Era una sombra que comenzó a tomar forma,

-Es hora, La Nación del Fuego cumplió con su parte, a pesar de su fracaso, la victoria del Avatar nos ha dado la oportunidad de atacar. La verdadera conquista de este mundo…. ¡Empieza!-

La figura tomó su forma original, del suelo salieron otras criaturas. Una nueva amenaza estaba por aparecer ante el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

_Por fin, después de cien años, la guerra terminó. Había comenzado una nueva era de paz. Aunque ocurrieron unas cuantas brechas en el camino: la fallida restauración de la armonía y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko._

_Aun cuando estos momentos de incertidumbre nos afectaron, logramos cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la paz. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos hecho estas cosas, presiento que un nuevo mal está surgiendo. Pero como lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo…..Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos."_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Anteriormente en Avatar….**

-Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre-Zuko

-No ha pasado ni un solo día desde que me metiste que me pregunte….dónde está nuestra madre- Azula

-¡No sé cómo pusiste a mis amigas Mai y Ty lee en mi contra! ¡¿Cómo le dijiste a esa campesina de Katara cómo vencerme?!- Azula

-Dime madre, ¡¿Tuviste que tener otra hija porque tu última resulto ser un monstruo?!-Azula

-Si lo que dices es verdad…si soy tu madre, lamento de haberte amado lo suficiente-Ursa (con otra cara)

-Azula, Nuestra relación es un caos, tal vez por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero no cambiará esto…No importa que, tú siempre serás mi hermana- Zuko

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-Azula.

-¡Regresa! ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Quiero ayudarte!-Zuko

-Lo mismo de siempre Zuzu. Incluso cuando eres fuerte, eres débil-Azula

-¡Azula, regresa!-Zuko.

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 2: Azula solitaria**

Había un sol abrasador en el bosque, los animales recorrían en busca de comida u ocultarse. Lo hacían debido a que una figura caminaba durante varios días, sin rumbo fijo. Era Azula, la antigua princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio, lágrimas y estrés. Había huido de su hermano y de su madre, no sabía por qué, pero lo lamentaba.

Pensaba en todo lo que ha vivido desde pequeña: Ella creía que su madre pensaba que era un monstruo, tuvo que influir a los demás con miedo, terminó sola y desequilibrada, en un manicomio por su hermano, luego lo ayudó a encontrar a su madre, tenía ganas de matarla por lo que le había causado, pero cuando estaba cerca, no lo hizo, no pudo. ¿Si no quería en realidad matarla, solo anhelaba su amor? El mismo amor que ella le dio a su hermano Zuko.

Ya no podía hacer nada, entró al bosque y ahora no sabía cómo salir. Creyó que sería su fin, cuando en el camino, vio un pequeño lago. Se frotó los ojos con la esperanza que no fuera un espejismo, por suerte no lo era. Corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, pero se resbaló. Afortunadamente, su brazo derecho llegó a tocar el lago. Se arrastró y comenzó a beber.

No lo creía. Hace un año, era la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, lista para el ascenso de su padre como el Rey Fénix y ella como Señor del Fuego. Ahora, sintió que estaba destruida, arrastrándose y dispersa de sí misma.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**La pequeña Azula caminaba en los jardines reales del palacio. Estaba aburrida, sin embargo, su madre y su hermano no notaban eso. Ellos dos se hablaban mutuamente y se reian. Azula creía que la estaban ignorando, por afuera no parecía importarle, pero por dentro deseaba que su madre al menos la notara. Por ello, decidió que para hacerse notar tenía que hacer algo, quemó los arbustos. Obviamente el pequeño Zuko notó eso.**_

_**-¡Mami! ¡Azula está quemando ese arbusto!-le avisó Zuko a su madre**_

_**-¡Azula!-reprochó Ursa**_

_**La esposa de Ozai trataba de apagar las llamas.**_

_**-Debes tratar a los jardines reales con respeto-le dijo a su hija**_

_**-¿Qué? Se lo merecía-dijo Azula-No era tan bonita como las otras-.**_

_**Lo que más le molestó era que Zuko interviniera.**_

_**-Soplon-dijo Azula a su hermano quemando un poco de la parte de atrás de su ropa.**_

_**-OUCH-gritó el joven príncipe.**_

_**-¡Suficiente jovencita! ¡Ve a tu cuarto y piensa en tus acciones!-le mandó su madre**_

_**Muy molesta, Azula decidió hacer caso a su madre. Mientras se iba escuchaba a su madre y a su hermano.**_

_**-¿Estás bien, Zuko?-le preguntó su madre**_

_**-No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan malvada-dijo tristemente el joven Zuko**_

"_**Ser tan malvada" Azula pensaba que era el único modo de hacer que la notaran. Dar miedo y temor a las personas cerca de ella era lo mejor que sabía, igual que su padre, cosa que su madre no aprobaba. Sin embargo ella eligió a Zuko, mientras que la joven princesa pensaba que era ignorada por ella, solo la notaba cuando hacía….algo malo.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?-Azula.

Miró su reflejo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su ropa casi destruida, consumida por el sueño. Estaba arrodilla en la orilla, su mente estaba muy devastada y su interior vacío. Lo que había notado era que el reflejo de Ursa ya no aparecía. Sin embargo, no se despegaba de su mente.

-Ahora que te encontré, ya no aparecerás-Azula.

Pero en vez de sentir alegría, estaba peor, no tenía a su madre cerca.

-Por favor aparece-Azula-Por favor, por favor.

Lloraba, lloraba toda la tristeza que tenía adentro. Miró su reflejo nuevamente y no soportaba verse, porque sentía que era su madre. Ahí fue cuando se decidió, tendría que ser otra persona. No quería un cambio de rostro, ya que en el fondo quería tener a su madre cerca de alguna forma. Agarró una piedra y con su fuego control derritió algunas partes para crear una pequeña navaja.

Se miró una vez más, para recordar quien era antes de su actual decisión. Se quitó su corona real haciendo que su cabello se caiga. Agarró la navaja y se cortó el pelo por detrás. No había hecho algo así desde que había perdido la cordura en el palacio. Los rastros de cabello cayeron al suelo. Azula contempló su nuevo peinado, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Luego mojó su rostro para quitarse el maquillaje de su cara y de sus labios. Volvió a contemplares, su cara era completamente diferente.

Una cosa más faltaba, su ropa. Sentía que para olvidar su pasado, necesitaba deshacerse del símbolo que representaban algunas de sus ropas. Se quitó el chaleco carmesí oscuro con los adornos reales y sus botas. Al quitárselas, las quemó para no tener que dejar prueba que estuvo aquí. Ahora estaba descalza y con su vestido de la Nación del Fuego, parecía solo una ciudadana más. Había algo que no había quemado, su corona de princesa. La única que tuvo desde niña, ahora parecía que no la necesitara. Como último acto de desaparición….Azula arrojó su corona al lago, donde se hundió en las profundidades y enterrado por la misma tierra. Se paró convencida de algo.

-La princesa de la Nación del Fuego se ha ido-se dijo-Ahora solo soy Azula-.

Gracias a que bebió el agua del lago, tenía fuerzas para continuar su camino sin rumbo. Ahora Azula ya no tenía una mirada psicótica, sino una muy desanimada, vacía, sin llena de vida. No solo por lo ocurrido en el pueblo de su madre, sino por todo lo que ha causado, estaba muy confundida.

Camino así por horas hasta que, sin darse cuenta, por fin salió del bosque. A unos metros había un pequeño pueblo de la Nación del Fuego, miró adelante, pero comenzó a ver borroso. No aguantó más y se desmayó, no sin antes que alguien se acercaba a ella, pero cerró los ojos sin ver su rostro.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Un joven Azula se encontraba en el palacio real, cenando con su hermano Zuko, su madre Ursa y su padre el príncipe Ozai. Hablaba acerca del entrenamiento de Fuego Control.**_

_**-….Así que le quemé sus pantalones-dijo orgullosa Azula.**_

_**-Bien hecho, Tu profesor es un tonto, haré que lo envíen a las colonias-afirmó Ozai.**_

_**-¡Se lo merece! ¡Qué tonto!-Azula**_

_**-¡No es un tonto!-respondió Zuko-Sólo cree que la forma apropiada del Fuego Control debe comenzar….-**_

_**Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa por Ozai.**_

_**-¡Zuko! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de las lecciones de tu hermana?**_

_**Zuko se asustó y Azula sonrió victoriosamente.**_

_**-Ella nació con suerte. Tú tuviste suerte de nacer-Ozai lo reprimió.**_

_**-¡Ozai! ¡Qué horrible lo que has dicho!-gritó Ursa**_

_**Según Azula, siempre su padre ponía en su lugar a Zuko. En cambio su madre, siempre lo defendía a él, nunca a ella. Ella era mejor que Zuko, pero eso era antes de su caída.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una casa, miró a su derecha y había una vela, deduciendo que ya era de noche. También podía sentir que se estaba en una cama, suave y cómoda. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, era una mujer de cabello gris, con ropa típica de la Nación del Fuego.

-Oh, ya despertaste-Mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Azula.

-Estás en G´tauh, mi esposo te encontró desmayada fuera del bosque-Mujer-Mi hija y yo te trajimos aquí y te refrescamos un poco con agua-explicó la mujer

Azula vio el tazón de agua al lado del velador. Decía la verdad.

-En un momento estará lista la cena, ¿gustas acompañarnos?-preguntó la mujer.

Azula no quería estar ahí, quería irse lejos, pero el sonido de su estómago fue un impulso más fuerte.

-Está bien-aceptó Azula.

-Por cierto, soy Hui Ying, ¿cómo te llamas jovencita?-

-Soy A…..-

Azula no pudo decir su nombre por dos razones: Si lo decía sabría quién sería y le avisarían a su hermano, y la otra era que dada su experiencia anterior no soportaría que la llamaran princesa cuando ella ya decidió no serlo más. Tuvo que inventar otro nombre.

-Soy Akame-responde Azula.

-Lindo nombre-sonríe Hui-Vamos abajo a cenar.

Azula bajo con ella y vio que en el comedor se encontraban el esposo de Hui Ying y su hija, ambos le sonrieron. Notó que su hija tenía su misma edad.

-Ella es Akame-les presentó-Akame, él es mi esposo Dalai y mi hija Jiang-.

-Es bueno saber que te encuentras mejor, tuviste suerte que haya ido a buscar algo de leña justo en ese momento-Dalai.

-Pareces sentirte mejor-Jiang.

-Sí, algo-Azula.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te sucedió algo malo?-Jiang.

-Bueno, yo…-Azula.

-Jiang, déjala. Seguro no querrás hablar de eso-Hui Ying-Vamos siéntese-.

Azula se sentó al costado de Jiang y le sirvieron carne y un estofado. Azula tuvo que comer con respeto, así que hizo lo posible para demostrar las ansias de hambre que tenía. Mientras cenaban, Jiang decidió hablarle.

-¿Qué hacías tú sola en ese bosque?-Jiang

-Yo, venía de Hira'a-respondió sin ninguna emoción

-Pero ese pueblo está muy lejos de aquí, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido sin comida y agua durante todo este tiempo-Jiang

-Yo también-respondió muy desganada Azula.

-¿Vivías ahí?-preguntó de nuevo la hija Hui Ying.

-No-respondió-Buscaba a alguien-.

-¿A quién?-

Azula parecía a punto de explotar, quería descargar todo el Fuego que tenía. Iba a hacerlo hasta que el padre interrumpió.

-Jiang, no debes meterte en los asuntos de los demás-le dijo su padre con rectitud-Su pasado no es asunto nuestro-.

-Está bien-miró a Azula-Discúlpame Akame-.

Azula continuó comiendo, ya más calmada. En el fondo, le agradó no explotar, sentía que su psicosis estaba desapareciendo, pero la tristeza y la confusión aún estaban presentes. Terminando de comer, le ofrecieron una habitación para pasar la noche.

-Dime Akame- Jiang se acercó a ella- ¿Vas a irte mañana?-.

-De hecho, no tengo a donde ir-respondió Azula

-Ya veo-respondió-Sabes, mamá y yo compraremos ropa mañana, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Azula quería irse de esa casa. A pesar de saber a dónde ir, no quería quedarse con ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no tenía su ropa real, su vestido estaba muy dañado y sucio, necesitaría uno nuevo.

-De acuerdo-respondió y se echó en la cama.

-Buenas noches-Jiang cerró la puerta

Azula se abrigó y miro al frente antes de dormir. Había un espejo. Ella esperaba que su madre apareciera, pero no. Como se sentía desganada, decidió dormirse. Al cerrar los ojos comenzó a soñar. Mejor dicho, a recordar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**La pequeña Azula estaba sentada en una silla, mientras que Zuko estaba practicando con el cuchillo que su tío Iroh le había enviado desde Ba Sing Se.**_

_**-Pierdes el tiempo jugando con ese cuchillo. Ni siquiera eres bueno-se burló Azula de su hermano.**_

_**-¡Pon una manzana en tu cabeza y verás si soy bueno o no!-le desafió irritado Zuko.**_

_**Se bajó de la silla.**_

_**-A propósito, el tío Iroh viene en camino- le comentó.**_

_**-Significa que…. ¿ganamos la guerra?-pregunto el pequeño Zuko.**_

_**-No-le respondió-Significa que el tío Iroh es un perdedor cobarde-.**_

_**-¿De qué me estás hablando? El tío Iroh no es así-Zuko lo defendió**_

_**-Claro que lo es-dio la vuelta a una columna-Cuando supo que su hijo murió, se dio por vencido. Un verdadero general se quedaría para hacer añicos Ba Sing Se, en vez de perder una batalla y volver llorando-.**_

_**-No hables de esa forma-insistió Zuko-Él está muy triste por perder a su único hijo….para siempre-.**_

_**En eso, Ursa apareció.**_

_**-Su padre pidió una audiencia con el Señor del Fuego Azulon. A vestirse rápido-ordenó.**_

_**Zuko se fue corriendo, pero Azula solo camino.**_

_**-"El Señor del Fuego Azulon"-se burló la pequeña- Cree que basta con llamarlo abuelo. Ya no es el poderoso Señor del Fuego que solía ser. Lo más probable es que alguien tome su lugar muy pronto-.**_

_**Eso molestó a su madre.**_

_**-Jovencita. Retirate ahora mismo-le ordenó por segunda vez.**_

_**Azula decidió hacerle caso, pero la expresión de Ursa cambió.**_

_**-¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?-se preguntó muy preocupada **_

_**¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? Esas palabras logró escucharlas muy bien Azula y estaba muy molesta mientras iba a su habitación, creyendo que su madre la veía como un….monstruo.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Azula acompañó Jiang y Hui Ying al centro del pueblo donde había montones de tiendas de comida, accesorios y ropa.

-¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Jiang de manera muy amigable a Azula.

-Está….bien, para ustedes-respondió sin ánimos.

Jiang vio una tienda de ropa, donde tuvo una idea.

-Mamá, voy a llevar a Akame a esa tienda-le dijo.

-Está bien-le dio dinero-Diviértanse.

Jiang agarró de la mano a Azula y entraron a la tienda. Jiang estaba viendo unos vestidos rojos, mientras que Azula no le tomaba importancia. Eso cambió cuando vio que había gente y ropa del Reino Tierra.

-¿Por qué hay algo del Reino Tierra aquí?-preguntó Azula algo disconforme.

-Bueno, el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko, permitieron que algunas habitantes de otras Naciones exploraran otras áreas del mundo. Además las antiguas colonias se respetan mutuamente, como hacemos nosotros-explicó Jiang.

-Con que eso es, bien hecho Zuzu-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Jiang confundida.

-Nada-le dijo para hacerla olvidar.

-Bueno-examino el vestido que Azula llevaba puesto-Creo que podemos hacer un cambio contigo, ya que necesitas nueva ropa y unos zapatos-.

Durante varias horas, Jiang escogía diferentes vestidos y conjuntos tanto del Reino Tierra como la Nación del Fuego. Ella hacía varias combinaciones para Azula. La mayoría fue un no para Azula y el resto para Jiang. Al final un conjunto quedó: Zapatos de color carmesí oscuro, vestido verde claro, encima una tela color carmesí claro. Jiang le peinó a Azula haciendo que su cabello quedará más suave y lacio.

-Ya estás-le dice-Mírate en el espejo-.

Ella tenía miedo, porque pensaba que su madre aparecería, pero tuvo qué para saber cómo quedó. Se miró al espejo y al verse se sorprendió. Azula estaba totalmente diferente. Su cabello hasta los hombros y sus nuevas ropas, ahora parecía una ciudadana común.

-Te ves hermosa-sonrió.

Azula se quedó estática, parecía otra persona. A pesar que su rostro era igual al de su madre, sentía alivio por no parecer más princesa de la Nación del Fuego en muchos aspectos. Compraron y salieron de la tienda.

-Ese nuevo estilo te queda muy bien-afirmó Jiang.

Estaban caminando cuando unos bandidos aparecieron.

-Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? Dos hermosas jovencitas solas en la noche-.

-No es muy bueno que estén aquí, podría haber malas personas-

Las estaban acorralando, Jiang tenía miedo, pero Azula decidió que era el momento de usar sus poderes. Ya era hora pensaba. Un sujeto la iba a agarrar pero ella fue más veloz y le dio una patada. Los demás bandidos fueron tras ella, pero los derrotó fácilmente, golpeando y esquivando. No era hasta que uno de ellos, era un maestro fuego, lanzó una bola de fuego Jiang, Azula vio eso y sabía por qué, pero quería evitarlo. Así que lanzó una bola de fuego azul que extinguió la otra. Combatió con el maestro hasta derrotarlo. Al final, se fueron asustados.

-¿Eres una maestra Fuego?-se sorprendió-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-

-No pensaba que tenía que usar mis poderes aquí-respondió-Vamos, seguro tus padres te están esperando-.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Jiang, donde su madre ya había llegado.

-Jiang ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-la abrazó-Estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila mamá-la consoló-Estoy bien.

Azula no pudo evitar ver esa escena de madre e hija. Algo en ella lloraba que fuera lo mismo con ella. Comenzó a recordar las veces que estaba con su madre.

-Tal vez….-susurraba-Tal vez si era un monstruo-.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Hui Ling

-No-respondió secamente-Iré a dormir. Mañana me iré-.

-Akame, no es necesario. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que guste-Hui Ling.

-Lo siento, ya lo decidí-

Azula se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, se puso su vieja ropa para dormir y olvidar esa escena maternal, pero por alguna razón, no podía. Se durmió y soñó de nuevo, en realidad, recordar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**La pequeña Azula se fue a dormir después de atormentar a Zuko acerca de que su padre iba a matarlo para que supiera lo que es perder a un hijo, además no quería escuchar otro regaño de su madre por su comportamiento. Al estar dormida, sintió que alguien entraba, no le hizo caso, su sueño era más fuerte.**_

_**Quien se acercaba era Ursa. Antes de irse, decidió ver y despedirse de sus hijos, creyendo que sería la última vez de ver sus rostros. Se acercó a la durmiente Azula, le acarició su cabello y le besó la mejilla, inconscientemente la pequeña Azula sonrió. Decidió hablarle Ursa antes de irse.**_

_**-No importa que-le dijo-Te quiero Azula, siempre será así. Adiós-.**_

_**Se fue sin más. Aun cuando parecía ser firme con ella, demostraba su afecto. Solo que, ya era muy tarde para que la pequeña Azula lo supiera.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Azula despertó. Sabía que era un recuerdo, solo que las palabras de su madre, eran nuevas para ella. Entendió que no era una alucinación o voces de su conciencia, era real. Lo que le dijo ese día era verdad. Ahora estaba segura de algo, algo que nunca había pensado.

-Mamá-se abrazó mientras lloraba-Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname-.

Luego del desayuno, Jiang llevó a Azula al campo donde le entregó un caballo avestruz.

-Te llevará donde gustes, aquí tienes algo de dinero y comida en caso que necesites. Por si quieres ir a un pueblo, hay uno más adelante de la pradera.-le dio Jiang.

-Puedo preguntare…. ¿por qué me ayudas tanto?-Azula estaba confundida.

-Porque todos merecen ayuda-sonrió-Incluso la princesa Azula-.

Se quedó estática, la verdad no se esperaba eso.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó algo molesta, no lo suficiente para lanzar bolas de fuego.

-Mi familia lo supo por la vestimenta que llevabas, un día visitamos la capital y los vimos a ti y a tu hermano-confesó-Pensaba que necesitarías una nueva ropa para ocultar tu identidad-.

-Yo…-estaba muy nerviosa-No sé qué decir-.

-Puedes empezar con un "gracias"-

-Gra….-le resultaba difícil-Gracias-.

Lo hizo. Por primera vez, dio gracias de una manera sincera. Sin que se diera cuenta, Jiang la abrazó.

-También gracias por defenderme de esos bandidos. Eres una gran amiga-.

Le dijo amiga. Hizo una amiga, sin necesidad de infundirle temor. Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. La confianza no era de tontos, dar temor y tiranía si lo era. Azula se sintió tan feliz que correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias por el cambio de ropa-.

-Creo que ya suficientes gracias-bromeó Jiang.

Ambas chicas se rieron. Azula se subió al caballo avestruz, lista para irse, para encontrarse.

-Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando-le deseó suerte.

-Yo también. Adiós-

Dicho esto, hizo que el animal caminara. Azula emprendió un viaje. Por recordar a su madre y saber que la necesitaba, la psicosis se estaba yendo de su mente. La tristeza era cada vez menos. Su gusto por la destrucción y la opresión desaparecieron. Sintió que la Azula del pasado se había perdido en ese bosque y que una nueva Azula había salido. El viaje que iba a emprender será duro, pero seguirá y seguirá hasta que no solo se encuentre a sí misma, sino expiar sus errores del pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

_Por fin, después de cien años, la guerra terminó. Había comenzado una nueva era de paz. Aunque ocurrieron unas cuantas brechas en el camino: la fallida restauración de la armonía y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko._

_Aun cuando estos momentos de incertidumbre nos afectaron, logramos cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la paz. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos hecho estas cosas, presiento que un nuevo mal está surgiendo. Pero como lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo…..Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos."_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Anteriormente en Avatar….**

-Los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego de Yu Dao o dejarán mi reino pacíficamente o encararan la terribles consecuencias- Rey Tierra Kuei

-Si las naciones tienen que estar separadas ¿Qué significamos nosotros?-Katara

-General, retírese de Yu Dao ahora-Zuko

-Rey Kuei, mire quienes están luchando: Nación del Fuego, Reino Tierra, Tribu Agua y Nómadas Aire- Aang

-Lo siento Roku, pero debo averiguarlo por mí mismo- Aang

-Yu Dao no es de la Nación del Fuego, pero tampoco es del Reino Tierra- Aang

-Es el inicio de los acólitos del aire-Aang

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 3: Una nueva nación**

En Ba Sing Se, se encontraban reunidos el Rey Kuei, Aang, Katara y Zuko. La asamblea era para decidir el destino, no solo de Yu Dao, sino también para el resto de las antiguas colonias de la Nación del Fuego.

-La misma situación ocurre en las provincias de Hu Xin, no desean el Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía-dijo el rey Kuei.

-Gente del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego viven juntos, incluso se han formado familias-comentó Zuko

-Como ya vimos en Yu Dao, el Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía solo traerá conflictos para todas las naciones-especuló Aang-Lo mejor sería observar los avances que han hecho los pueblos. Como no habrá movimiento, hay que buscar otra manera de que haya armonía sin tener que separar a esa gente-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Avatar Aang-comentó el rey-Sin embargo, hay problemas con otros habitantes, sobre todo los llamados libertadores, su conducta está causando que hayan revueltas entre los ciudadanos-.

-Rey Tierra-habló Katara-Si nos permite, podemos ir Aang y yo a los pueblos y ver que se puede hacer. Incluso llegar a un acuerdo con los libertadores-.

El Rey Tierra lo pensó, ya no dudaría del Avatar.

-Muy bien-aceptó el Rey Tierra- Confío en que logren resolver esta situación-.

Aang y Katara asintieron, solo que Zuko interrumpió.

-No irán solo ustedes-se paró Zuko-Yo también iré-.

-¿Seguro Zuko?-preguntó Aang- Después de todo, cuando te vea la gente, pues te tratará con respeto y eso por ser el Señor del Fuego-.

-A ti también, por ser el Avatar-comentó de manera obvia- Además sabes que aunque no lleve mi corona, todos sabrán que soy yo-.

-Está bien-dijo Aang.

Lo que ocurrió era que Aang quería ir solo con Katara, ya que le había prometido una velada romántica por lo sucedido en el palacio de Zuko, cuando sintió esa presencia maligna. Fuera del palacio del Reino Tierra, Zuko le entregó su capa y su armazón real a uno de sus soldados para que lo llevaran devuelta a la Nación del Fuego, luego subió con sus amigos a Appa.

-¡JEEP JEEP!-gritó Aang a Appa

Así Appa sobrevoló los cielos en camino hacia las provincias de Hu Xin, mientras los chicos comentaban acerca de la situación,

-¿Cómo creen que resulte esto al final?-les preguntó a los dos-Ninguno de los pueblos pertenecerá a las Naciones-.

-Han logrado vivir sin la intervención de ambas-comentó Zuko-Creo que podría decirse que son independientes-.

-A pesar de eso-fue el turno de Aang en hablar-Ya sea que encontremos solución para los pueblos, el verdadero problema son las revueltas en contra-.

-¿Los libertadores?-preguntó Katara.

-Exacto-afirmó Aang- Están tan aferrados al pasado y el odio, que no se dan cuenta de lo que provocan-.

-Sí, se lo que se siente-dijo Zuko.

-Podremos resolverlo juntos-afirmó Aang.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si en vez de hablar de política, hablamos otra cosa?-sugirió Katara.

-La política es lo único que tengo en mi mente desde que me volví el Señor del Fuego- dijo con desgano Zuko mientras se recostaba en Appa y acariciaba a Momo- Aunque hablar de otra cosa no estaría mal-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-sonrió Aang, pero cambio a duda- Bueno…. ¿de qué hablamos?

Los chicos se quedaron secos. Durante este tiempo, la política ha sido su tema, no han tenido tiempo para relajarse como los demás. Para Aang y Zuko era muy poco posible, uno tenía que mantener el balance del mundo y el otro dirigir a una nación. Aunque Katara tenía algo de tiempo libre, también esos temas la tenían ocupada. Sin embargo, ella decidió romper el hielo.

-Aang ¿recuerdas en nuestra cita donde tú montaste un conejo canguro y este intento embestirte?-le preguntó Katara muy alegre.

-Ahhh sí- se rio- Aun puedo sentir los golpes en mi espalda y estomago-.

-Si-tambien se rio Katara, luego miró a Zuko- ¿Tú Zuko? ¿Qué han hecho Mai y tú, no la veo desde el año pasado?-.

La mirada de Zuko cambió a un tono melancólico, Katara no entendía por qué.

-Mai terminó conmigo hace meses-respondió con desganó

Katara puso su mano en la boca por el asombro, también Aang escuchó lo que Zuko dijo, quedó igual de sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué pasó?-preguntó Karara- Creí que estaban bien-.

-Es solo que….-Zuko tuvo que decirles por qué- Yo me reunía con mi padre en la prisión para que me diera consejos de cómo gobernar y llevar la carga del Señor del Fuego, lo descubrió y por eso rompió conmigo-.

-¿Mantenías conversaciones con Ozai?-preguntó molesto Aang- ¿Aún después de lo que ha causado, le pedías ayuda de cómo gobernar?-.

-Era demasiada presión ¿bien?- se molestó- Era la única persona con experiencia en el trono, no tuve opción. Pero se acabaron, mi madre fue haberlo por primera y única vez. Ya ninguno volverá-.

Aang no estaba seguro de creerle eso. Era su amigo, pero ver a su padre que era la peor persona del mundo solo para buscar ayudad de cómo reinar era algo bajo, según él.

-¿Puedes creer lo que hizo Katara?-le preguntó, pero no respondía-¿Katara?-.

Katara no había prestado atención al asunto de las visitas de Ozai, en su mente solo estaba lo que dijo Zuko sobre su rompimiento con Mai. Por alguna razón, no le gustó mucho eso y le preocupaba.

-Como lo siento de que te terminara- Katara puso su mano en el hombro de Zuko.

Él sonrió al saber que tenía a alguien con quien a hablar de eso. Mientras Aang se quedó con una cara de O O 0. Fue completamente ignorado….por su novia. SI no lo fueran, no se molestaría mucho, pero no pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso porque en ese momento…..Katara le prestaba más atención a Zuko.

-Bueno, creo que también pensaba terminar con ella-confesó Zuko.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber Katara

-Ella es una gran chica, lo admito-dijo Zuko-pero, siempre está seria, rara vez expresa sus emociones, además creo que no me comprendía bien-.

-Es una pena-dijo Katara-formaban una gran pareja-.

-Como la nuestra ¿no Katara?-intentó Aang entrar en la conversación.

-Estaré bien-respondió Zuko.

Aang fue de nuevo ignorado. Pensó que los dejaría hablar hasta que se cansen o llegarán a Hu Xin.

-Después de todo-susurró Aang-Son amigos-.

Al fin llegaron a Hu Xin, bajaron de Appa y entraron a la ciudad. Evaluaron la situación, la gente de la Nación del Fuego y del Reino Tierra se estaban llevando bien. Vieron tiendas con jefes del Reino Tierra y empleados de la Nación del Fuego, o viceversa. Vieron a niños de ambas naciones jugando juntos, sin ningún tipo de discriminación.

-De verdad, el movimiento hubiera sido un error si lo continuábamos-dijo Zuko.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Aang.

Mientras caminaban, alguien llamó la atención de Katara. Una chica.

-¿Katara?-preguntó-¿Eres tú Katara?-.

Ella la reconoció.

-¿Tamma?-preguntó, al reconocerla, se puso feliz y la abrazó-¡Tamma! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-.

Las chicas se abrazaron, mientras que las miradas de Aang y Zuko.

-¿Eh….la conoces?-preguntó Zuko a Aang.

-Conocí a los niños del Polo Sur, pero no a ella-le explico Aang.

Katara vio a los chicos confusos, así que decidió presentarlos.

-Tamma-le dijo-Quiero presentarte a mi novio Aang, y a mi amigo, Zuko. Chicos, ella es Tamma, era mi mejor amiga hace tiempo en el polo Sur-.

-Hola-la saludaron-Un gusto.

-No lo creo-dijo la chica emocionada-El Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Es un honor conocerlos-.

Hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor-dijo Aang avergonzado-No es necesario-.

-Era por respeto-afirmó Tamma.

-Tamma-le habló Katara-Creí que tu madre y tú se habían ido al Polo Norte-.

-Lo hicimos, pero hace años-comentó-Luego de eso, viajamos acá. Cuando vimos gente de la Nación del Fuego, creíamos que era una mala idea, pero nos trataron bien al igual que las del Reino Tierra. Hemos vivido aquí desde entonces-.

-Ya veo-dijo Katara.

-Vengan, quiero presentarles a mi familia-les dijo a Aang y a Zuko.

Ellos pensaron que sería una buena idea así, los 3 fueron a la casa de la antigua amiga de Katara.

-Por cierto, ¿y tu hermano Sokka?-preguntó

-Él está con su novia Suki, en la Nación del Fuego-.

-No puedo creer que tu hermano tenga novia. A decir verdad, creía que era un tonto-.

-Mmmm-se burló-Bueno, lo es, muchas veces-.

Ambas se rieron, cosa que a los chicos les impresionó. Conversaban y al final llegaron a la casa de Tamma. Era una vivienda con arquitectura del Reino Tierra, pero con algunos rasgos de la Tribu Agua.

-Cambiaron el diseño de la casa-comentó Zuko-Debo decir que no está mal-.

Los chicos entraron a la casa y vieron a la mamá de Tamma, solo Katara la reconoció.

-Sayra-saludó Katata-Me alegra verla después de tanto tiempo-.

-¿Katara?-se sorprendió-No puedo creerlo, como has crecido-.

-Es bueno verla-dice Katara.

-Dime ¿Cómo está tu madre?-le preguntó.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Katara desapareciera. No esperaba que le preguntará eso, no había hablado de su madre desde que fue con Zuko a encontrar al soldado que la asesinó, pero tenía que responder con la verdad.

-Mi madre murió, dos semanas después de que se fueran. La aldea fue ataca por los invasores del Sur-confesó Katara cogiendo su collar.

.Oh-dijo Sayra-Como lo siento. No fue intención-.

-No, está bien-dijo Katara-No lo sabía. Quiero presentarle al Avatar Aang y al Señor del Fuego Zuko-.

Los dos hicieron reverencia.

-Un placer conocerla-dijeron ambos.

-Igualmente-hizo reverencia-Bueno, creo que será mejor presentarles a la familia-

En eso aparecieron dos personas. Un adulto y un niño de unos tres años.

-Katara, Avatar, Señor del Fuego-Quiero presentarles a mi esposo Gaia y a mi hijo Ten-.

Aang y Zuko se sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Su esposo es de la Nacion del Fuego y su hijo del Reino Tierra?-preguntaron ambos, Zuko y Aang.

-Si-responde Tamma-De hecho, él es mi padrastro y el mi hermano adoptivo-.

-¿Sus padres?-preguntó Aang.

Los tres pusieron caras triste.

-Sus padres eran buenos amigos nuestros, pero fueron asesinados por unos bandidos-dijo con tristeza Sayra- Gaia fue a detenerlos, pero era tarde. Como quedó su hijo, decidimos acogerlo como nuestro-

Aaang, Katara y Zuko quedaron conmovidos por la historia. Por primera vez, vieron una familia pertenecientes a tres naciones está vez. La prueba suficiente para entender que el Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía sería algo terrible para las familias.

-Los invitamos a comer jóvenes-les ofreció Gaia-Vengan, tomen asiento-.

Los chicos aceptaron y se unieron a la familia en la comida- Vieron como el pequeño Ten jugaba con sus juguetes, cosa que les pareció tierno.

-¿Y a qué han venido a Hu Xin?-preguntó Tamma.

-Vinimos a ver cómo era la vida en la provincia-comentó Zuko

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Hubo unos problemas en Yu Dao hace unas semanas-habló Aang.

-Creo que lo escuché-esta vez habló Gaia-¿Era ese movimiento de armonía?-.

-Si-respondió Zuko- Sin embargo, notamos cambios en el pueblo. Las personas de ambas naciones se trataban igual y se llevaban bien. Más que todo, formaron amigos y familias. Queríamos saber si era igual que allá-.

-Bueno…-dijo Tamma, mirando a su familia-¿Cuál es su conclusión?-.

Los tres maestros se miraron y acordaron en una misma opinión.

-Que buscaremos otra manera de restaurar la armonía sin tener que separar a nadie-.

Continuaron comiendo, cuando escucharon voces procedentes de afuera. Parecían molestas y escuchaban algunos golpes. Decidieron salir y ver lo que pasaba. Había montón de gente en la plaza

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Tamma.

-Chicos-dijo Aaang a Katara y Zuko-Será ir a ver qué ocurre-.

Fueron a la plaza y vieron a los libertadores, sobre todo a su nueva líder, Smellerbee.

-¡No podemos dejar que esos ceniceros se queden aquí!-gritaba a la gente del Reino Tierra-¡Armonía ahora! ¡Armonía ahora!-.

Los libertadores estaban gritando lo mismo que Smellerbee, algunas personas del Reino Tierra también estaba de acuerdo, pero no era la mayoría. Los chicos tenían que hablar con ella.

-¡Smellerbee!-gritó Aang para que le hiciera caso.

Ella los vio y fue con ellos, junto con Longshot.

-Aang, Katara-dijo a ellos dos, pero cuando vio a Zuko-¿Qué hace él aquí?-.

-Escucha Smellerbee-le dijo Zuko-No buscó pelea. Estamos los tres para buscar una solución al antiguo problema las antiguas colonias-.

-Se supone que el Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía era la solución-les dijo furiosa- Tú estabas de acuerdo con ello Aang-.

-Si-confesó-Lo que ocurre es que no era como lo pensábamos. Esto puede ser un error-.

-¡¿Un error?!-exclamó-¡Un error es permitir que esos ceniceros se queden en territorios del Reino Tierra!-.

-¡Pero ya no son del Reino Tierra!-exclamó Zuko.

-¡No serán tuyos!-exclamó Smellerbee.

-Tampoco son de la Nación del Fuego-dijo Zuko-Creo que podemos decir que son independientes-.

-Si claro-responde Smellerbee-Solo es una excusa para quedarte con estas tierras-.

-Mira-dice Aang-Vengan mañana y vean que sería un error lo que quieren hacer-.

Smellerbee dudó, pero Longshot puso su mano en el hombro de Smellerbee.

-De acuerdo-dijo-Mañana, si no vemos una buena razón por la cual esos ceniceros deben quedarse aquí, entonces tomaremos nosotros el plan del Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía-.

Smellerbee, Longshor y los libertadores se retiraron, mienrras que los chicos se quedaron quietos.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Katara

-Hay que mostrarle a Smellerbee lo que la Nacion del Fuego y el Reino Tierra han logrado juntos-.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Katara

Zuko miró a la familia de Tamma.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Zuko.

A la mañana siguiente, Aang y Katara estaban esperando a los libertadores. En efecto, aparecieron Smellerbee y Longshot.

-Bien-dijo Smellerbee- Muéstrennos la razón-.

-Sígannos-dijo Aang

Llegaron a la casa de Tamma y entraron. Vieron a Zuko y a la familia de Tamma juntos en la mesa.

-Smellerbee, Longshot-dijo Katara- Quiero presentarles a Tamma, una antigua amiga de la Tribu Agua del Sur, su madre Sayra, su padrastro Gaia, es de la Nación del Fuego y su hermano adoptivo Ten, es del Reino Tierra-.

-Sean bienvenidos libertadores-dijo Gaia-Les invitamos una taza de té-.

-Eso me resultó familiar-dijo Zuko

-No gracias-respondió secamente Smellerbee-¿Desde cuándo es su esposo?-.

-Desde hace unos 3 años-dijo Gaia.

-¿Y por qué adoptaron a un niño del Reino Tierra?-.

-Sus padres eran amigos nuestros, fueron asesinados por unos bandidos y lo adoptamos por ello-.

-Ya veo-.

En el otro lado, Aang, Katara y Zuko estaba algo nerviosos.

-¿Creen que eso los convenza?-preguntó Katara

-Si no, no sé qué lo hará-respondió Zuko

En eso afuera escucharon gritos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Aang fue el primero en reaccionar

A pesar de ser el primero en reaccionar, Smellerbee y Longshot salieron primero y vieron unos maestros fuego atacando a la gente.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Aang.

-Maestros Fuego-gruñó Smellerbee-Parece que tenía razón. Esos ceniceros deben irse ahora. ¡Vamos, Longshot!-.

Los dos fueron a luchar con esos maestros fuegos, mientras que los chicos miraban decepcionados ya que no lograron convencerlos de que los habitantes la naciones pueden convivir en armonía.

-Bueno, ahí quedó la oportunidad de unir a las naciones-dijo decepcionado Aang.

-Un momento-dijo Gaia-Los he visto. Esos son los bandidos que mataron a los padres de Ten-.

-Entonces la gente puede llevarse bien-sonrió victoriosamente Aang.

-Primero ayudemos a la gente-dijo Zuko

-Cierto-dijo Aang avergonzado

Zuko, Aang y Katara fueron corriendo a ayudar a la gente que corría espantada por los bandidos. Vieron como Smellerbee y Longshot combatían con ellos.

-¡Tomen esto, ceniceros!-gritó Smellerbee-¡Lárguense del Reino Tierra!

-Jajaja-gritó uno de los bandidos-Ustedes no pueden contra nosotros-.

-Tal vez ellos no solos-dijo Zuko

Los tres atacaron. Katara lanzó su agua, Zuko sus puños de fuego y Aang usando los elementos. Parecía una batalla que estaban ganando. Mientras tanto, Smellerbee peleaba con el mismo bandido, pero fue más fuerte con su espada que la tumbó.

-Adiós niña-dijo el bandido.

-¡Smellerbee!-gritaron Aang Katara y Zuko

Parecía el fin de ella, pero el bandido fue embestido por Gaia, Smellerbee no lo creía, un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego le había salvado la vida.

-Aléjate de mí, campesino-peleaba con Gaia

Se separó y el bandido iba a atacarlo con la espada

Longshot disparó una flecha haciendo que la espada terminara en el suelo. Katara lo paralizó con agua transformándola en hielo. Los otros bandidos escaparon. Fueron con Gaia a ayudarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Zuko.

-Si estoy bien-dijo Gaia.

-Usted me salvó-dijo Smellerbee-No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué?-

-Porque necesitabas ayuda-dijo Gaia con una sonrisa.

-Los bandidos se fueron-dijo Katara-Creo que no ocasionarán problemas-.

-Será mejor volver-dijo Aang.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa de Tamma y esta vez rodos tomaron té. Smellerbe era la más callada de todos.

-Quiero decirles algo-se paró Smellerbee-Quiero disculparme con usted, Gaia. Crei que por ser de la Nación del Fuego, usted era malo. Pero al ver como arriesgo su vida por salvarme, creo que cambie de opinión. Debo admitir, que forman una gran familia-.

La familia de Tamma sonrió.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Tamma.

-Pero no puedo decidir por todos los libertadores-miró a Longshot-Longshot ¿qué opinas?-.

Longshot permaneció callado hasta que….

-Tienen razón-dijo Longshot-Nos equivocamos. Hay felicidad aquí. Si hacemos algo, actuaremos como aquellos que destruyeron nuestros hogares-.

Todos estaban felices acerca de la aprobación de los líderes de los libertadores. Era una nueva etapa para todos.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?-dijo Katara.

-Una nueva era-comentó Aang con una sonrisa.

Dos días después, toda la gente del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego estaba reunida a las afueras de Yu Dao. También estaban el Rey Tierra, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ursa, Smellerbee y Longshot.

El Rey Tierra, Zuko y Aang se encontraban en el centro. Listos para dar el Anuncio.

-Gente del Reino Tierra-dijo el Rey Kuei

-Gente de la Nacion del Fuego-dijo Zuko

-Estos últimos tiempos hemos tenido algunos problemas acerca de cómo preservar la armonía de las naciones-dijo el Rey Kuei-Muchos hablamos de la separación de la Naciones, cosa que así ha sido durante mucho tiempo…-.

-Sin embargo-continuó Zuko-Debido a que esta generación ha formado lazos fuertes con otras naciones, nos dimos que cuenta que la verdadera armonía de las naciones había llegado. De separarlas, sería como romper el equilibrio e igualdad entre nosotros….-

-Por eso-la última palabra fue de Aang-Los 3, vimos y escuchamos los testimonios de toda la gente. Muchos han sufrido por la guerra, y hablo en general, pero trabajando juntos lograron superarse y ser fuertes. El primer ejemplo fue Yu Dao y seguido por Hu Xin. A partir de ahora, los pueblos emergentes gracias a la mezclan de culturas son una sola. Acataran como una quinta nación, independiente, justa y armónica para todos los que quieran un nuevo comienzo. Hoy ha nacido…. ¡La Republica Unida de Naciones!-

En eso los maestros tierra movieron algunas montañas y rocas, creando caminos para que las excolonias se unieran, formando una sola comunidad- Todos gritaban fuertemente, porque era un nuevo capítulo en la historia del mundo. El Rey Kuei, Aang y Zuko sonrieron, porque verdaderamente alcanzaron la armonía de las naciones.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

_Por fin, después de cien años, la guerra terminó. Había comenzado una nueva era de paz. Aunque ocurrieron unas cuantas brechas en el camino: la fallida restauración de la armonía y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko._

_Aun cuando estos momentos de incertidumbre nos afectaron, logramos cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la paz. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos hecho estas cosas, presiento que un nuevo mal está surgiendo. Pero como lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo…..Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos."_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Anteriormente en Avatar….**

**En la isla Ember**….

-Katara ¿De verdad piensas eso que dijiste?-Aang

-¿Lo que dije? ¿De qué estás hablando?-Katara

-En la obra. Dijiste que tú y yo éramos como hermanos y que no sientes nada por mí-.

-Pero yo no dije eso. Fue la actriz- Katara

-Pero es cierto ¿verdad? Nos besamos en la invasión, pensé que estaríamos juntos y no es así-. Aang.

**En Predicciones….Aang escuchaba la predicción de tía Wu para Katara**

-Te casarás con un poderoso maestro-Tía Wu

-A veces olvido el poderoso maestro que es Aang- Sokka

-Supongo que es él…..-Katara

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 4: La ruptura**

La gente estaba alegre, ahora las antiguas colonias formaban una sola comunidad, la llamada Republica Unida de Naciones. Todos se encontraban en la inauguración, incluyendo el equipo Avatar completo. El rey Kuei decidió hacer una fiesta en la nueva República, que todas las naciones fueron invitadas. Sin embargo, él no pudo asistir.

Los chicos vieron como los niños pequeños jugando y adultos relacionándose.

-Es bueno saber que al final lograron unir a todas la Naciones-dijo Sokka

-No fue tan dificl-dijo Aang

-¿Enserio?-Zuko-¿La casi guerra de Yu Dao? ¿Las revueltas? ¿Cuándo casi explotas?-

-Bueno-se rio Aang-Ok tal vez si hubo problemas-.

-¿Qué les parece si en vez de discutir una guerra, nos divertimos un rato?-dijo Suki, sin su maquillaje de guerrera Kyoshi.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sokka, agarró la mano de Suki-Nos vemos después chicos-.

Se fue con Suki hacia los estantes de comida

-A eso llamo velocidad-dijo Aang, en eso pensó en lo que le prometió a Katara de la velada-Vamos Katara, creo que podremos pasarla bien-.

-Claro Aang- cogió su mano-Nos vemos luego, chicos-se despidió de Zuko y Toph,

-Adios-se despidieron de los dos novios.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Toph.

-La verdad-dijo Zuko- Mi madre está con Kiyi e Ikkem viendo funciones para niños-.

-Eso suena divertido-dijo Toph con sarcasmo-Para los bebés-.

-Mira, no soy tan bueno en estas cosas de feria-Zuko-Quien sabe, tal vez haya algo emocionante por ahí-.

-Está bien- se decidió al final.

Ambos maestros decidieron ir con la mamá de Zuko para saber si en esa sección había algo interesante.

Mientras que, muy lejos de ahí, entre las montañas, la figura misteriosa estaba contemplando el festival que había en la Republica.

-Con que el Avatar ha hecho que las naciones se unan-comentó con su voz siniestra-Pronto se convertirá en su fracaso más grande-.

En eso otra figura sombría se le apareció.

-Maestro-dijo-Han llegado noticias del Amo Supremo, sus Buscadores vienen en camino. Según el mapa de estrellas, no tardaran mucho en atravesar el cosmos-.

-Excelente-sus ojos rojos se abrieron-Mientras más de nuestra armada llega, será inevitable su caída. El Avatar pudo haber sentido mi energía, así que es tiempo de una coartada...-

Volteó a ver a las demás criaturas, eran cientos de ellas.

-….Ya que no tiene idea de lo que le espera-.

Las criaturas rugieron, sabiendo que la fase 1 de la conquista acaba de comenzar.

Volviendo a la feria de Inauguración de la Republica de Naciones, Aang y Katara paseaban alegremente por todo el lugar. Estaban viendo máscaras, trucos y algunas manualidades.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Katara.

-Ya lo creo-Aang-

Fue donde vieron una multitud de gente

-¿Qué sucede?-Katara

-Espero que no sea malo-Aang

Fueron a ver que era, si es que era malo, podrían detenerlo. Sin embargo, no era gente malhumorada. Estaban viendo carteles y algunos de ellos escribían en notas. Decidieron averiguarlo.

-¿A qué se debe la multitud? No veo una atracción-dijo-Katara.

-Es que no es una atracción-le dijo un chico del Reino Tierra-Nos estamos inscribiendo para el Torneo de los Elementos-.

-¿El Torneo de los Elementos?-preguntó Aang

-Debido a la unificación de todos los pueblos-comentó un chico de la Nación del Fuego-Jorath, el hombre más rico de toda la Nueva República ha organizado un torneo de modo de celebración-.

-Ya veo-dijo Aang-No lo sabía-.

-Recién dará el Anuncio a la atardecer-comentó otro chicos-Pero pueden preguntarle, está ahí-

Aang y Katara vieron al tal Jorath, era un noble del Reino Tierra, tenía una ropa tradicional del Reino Tierra. Fueron con él. El noble los notó.

-Pero que sorpresa-dijo Jorath-El Avatar Aang. Es un honor conocerlo-.

-También es un honor Jorath-dijo Aang.

-Hemos visto que planea un torneo-comentó Katara-¿A qué se debe?-.

-Verán-comenzó-Pensé que una buena forma de mantener las naciones unidas de una forma más entretenida sería con un torneo, en la cual todos pueden participar-.

-Ya veo, entonces los maestros competirán-dijo Katara

-No solo los maestros-dijo Jorath-He visto a muchos guerreros que pelean bien incluso sin tener alguna clase de poder elemental, también participaran para que sea más justo. Lo llamé el Torneo de los Elementos debido a nuestros lugares de origen: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire-.

-Suena genial-dijo Aang-Suerte con el torneo.

Los dos chicos se iba a ir pero Jorath los detuvo

-Esperen-saco de su bolsillo unos sobres-Me gustarían que participaran en mi torneo-.

Vieron los sobres y se sorprendieron porque tenían sus nombres: "Para el Avatar" Y "Para Katara"

-Wow-dijo Aang-Yo no sé qué decir. ¿Qué no teníamos que inscribirnos para eso?-.

-He hecho invitaciones especiales para algunos maestros y no maestros que quisiera que participaran en mi torneo. Claro que hay solo una regla para ti Avatar, solo usarías Aire Control, de lo contrario te descalificaría -.

-Bueno-dijo Katara-lo pensaremos-.

Así Katara y Aang se retiraron para ir paseando por la feria.

-¿Qué opinas?-le preguntó Katara-Sería bueno participar-.

-De hecho-dijo Aang-Nunca he usado mis poderes así, competir y demostrar quién es mejor-.

-Dijo que era una competencia amistosa-Katara.

-Sí, tienes razón-Aang-¿Y continuamos con lo nuestro?-.

-Claro-entrelazó su mano izquierda con el de Aang y puso su cabeza cerca.

-Antes de que den el anuncio, vamos a tener una velada allá en observador, ¿te parece?-.

-Suena genial-.

Mientras, Sokka y Suki, almorzaban diferentes platos de las naciones Tierra y Fuego. Sokka devoraba platos completos.

-Esta es sin duda la mejor festividad de todas-dijo Sokka mientras comía.

-Si claro-dijo con desinterés Suki.

En eso un hombre apareció para hablar con ellos. Tenía una ropa del reino Tierra

-¿Sokka y Suki? –preguntó el hombre

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-preguntó Sokka algo serio.

-Mi amo Jorath, noble del Reino Tierra, me pidió que les entregara una invitación para el Torneo de los Elementos-.

Les entregó el sobre,

-¿El Torneo de los Elementos?-preguntó Suki-Pero no somos maestros.

-Es solo el nombre del evento-dijo-El torneo es para todos los que quieran inscribirse, y también mi amo hizo invitaciones especiales para algunos guerreros conocidos.-.

-¿A qué se debe?-pregunto Sokka

-Un entretenimiento para todas las naciones, ver sus habilidades y gozar de la diversión para ambos: espectadores y competidores-.

-Oh genial-dijo Sokka-Participaremos con gusto-.

-El evento será anunciado esta tarde-dijo el hombre y se retiró.

-Sokka ¿enserio quieres participar?-pregunto Suki algo desconfiada

-Vamos Suki, es la oportunidad para que vean que podemos combatir sin usar poderes-dijo Sokka- Además que recuperé mi espada, sería divertido-.

-Está bien-dijo Suki.

Mientras, Zuko, Toph, Ursa, Ikkem y Kyi estaban viendo la actuación de marionetas, claro que era a Kiyi quien le fascinaba.

-Rayos-dijo Zuko-No disfrutó esto para nada-.

-Qué bueno que solo lo oigo-se rio Toph-Pero igual molesta-.

-Hola chicos-escucharon una voz familiar.

-Ty lee-dijeron Toph y Zuko

-¿Sorprendidos de verme?-preguntó sonriente

-Algo-dijo Zuko-Creí que estabas en la Nacion del Fuego-.

-Estaba ahí con las guerreras Kyoshi, pero el dueño del circo me pidió que hiciera una última presentación aquí-.

-¿Y Mai está contigo?-preguntó Zuko.

-No-dijo Ty Lee-A ella no le gustan esta clase de actividades, además está ocupada en la florería de su tía-.

-Ya veo-dijo Zuko

-Siento que alguien se acerca-dijo Toph

Era cierto, una persona se acercaba.

-Usted es el Señor del Fuego Zuko ¿no?-preguntó el hombre.

-Si-respondió-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-.

-En realidad-dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo-Vine entregarle una invitación-.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó

-Para que participara en el Torneo de los Elementos -.

-¿Un torneo? ¿El motivo?-.

-Mi amo Jorath, está muy agradecido que usted y el Avatar Aang lograran unificar las colonias en la república, por eso ha invertido mucho en crear un evento como ningún otro donde los maestros y no maestros compitan por diversión-.

-Gracias-dijo Zuko-Pero no estoy interesado-.

-Señor del Fuego, con todo respeto-dijo el hombre-Mi amo Jorath, ansia su participación y sería un honor. Además no solo es usted, tengo otra invitación para su amiga Toph-.

-¿Si?-preguntó Toph

Le entregó la invitación.

-También para usted, señorita Ty Lee-le entregó.

-Oh bueno, gracias-la aceptó.

-Por favor, reconsidere la invitación Señor del Fuego-dijo el hombre.

Zuko tomó el sobre y el hombre se fue.

-¿Un torneo?-preguntó Ty Lee-¿Para todos?-.

-¿Qué dice mi invitación?-preguntó Toph

-Veamos-Zuko abrió la invitación de Toph- "invitación para Toph Beifong: Maestra Toph, ha sido cordialmente invitada al Torneo de los Elementos. Un evento donde el espíritu de competencia y la emoción del juego se sentirán. Maestros y no maestro por la gloria. Espero su participación Jorath.

Zuko abrió su invitación.

-La mía dice lo mismo-dijo Zuko

-La mía igual-dijo Ty Lee-¿Qué dicen?-.

-¿Competir por la gloria?-se rio Toph-Me recuerda a mis días de la "Bandida Ciega". Claro que entro-.

-Siempre me han gustado los retos-dijo Ty Lee-También entro-.

-La verdad, no lo sé-dijo Zuko-Es decir, claro suena algo genial competir, pero no quiero usar mis poderes para lastimar a otros-.

-Zuko-dijo Toph-No estarías lastimando. Piénsalo como patear traseros para eliminar y ganar-.

Lo pensó.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-sonrió Zuko-Además, como Señor del Fuego, no he tenido tiempo para divertirme-.

En eso apareció Ursa.

-Mamá ¿Ikkem y Kiyi?-preguntó Zuko

-Ikkem ha llevado a Kiyi a comer algo-Ursa vio la invitación-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Es una invitación-dijo Zuko-para un evento llamado el Torneo de los Elementos, participaran maestros y no maestros de todas las naciones-.

-Oh ya veo-dijo Ursa-¿Participarás?-.

-De hecho. El anfitrión Jorath se tomó la molestia. Así que sí-.

-Espero que no sea peligroso-Ursa.

-Será una competencia, no una guerra mamá-.

En el otro lado del festival, Aang y Katara compartían momentos con los juegos y los bailes. Los novios se divertían mucho.

-Que bien lo pasamos ¿no?-dijo Aang

-Si es verdad-sonrió Katara-Me alegro mucho que hayas unido a esta gente-.

-Y yo de estar contigo ahora-dijo Aang

Ambos chicos se besaron, sentían que nunca iban a separarse sin importar nada. Despues de ese momento, se encontraron con sus amigos en la plaza principal. Cuando vieron a Ty Lee la saludaron

-¿Cómo la pasan?-dijo Aang a sus amigos.

-Este festival es increíble-dijo Sokka.

En eso Zuko notó los sobres que Aang y Katara tenía en sus manos.

-Veo que también les llegó esto-mostró su sobre.

-Pues no son los únicos-dijo Sokka mostrando la suya-Suki y yo recibimos una-.

-Igual yo-dijo Ty lee-¿No les parece algo escalofriante?-.

-Vimos a chicos inscribirse al torneo, a nosotros parece entregarnos una invitación-.

-No estaban mintiendo-dijo Toph- La respiración del hombre que nos lo entregó era normal. Dudo que sea una trampa-.

-Aun así-dijo Zuko-Es mejor no bajar la guardia-.

-Es solo una competencia amistosa-sonrió Aang-Aunque Jorath solo puso una regla para mí, solo usar mi Aire Control-.

-Nos dijo que el anuncio lo iba a dar en la tarde-dijo Katara

-Entonces aún hay tiempo para divertirnos-dijo Sokka-Vamos Suki, vi un gran buffet unas calles más adelante-.

-Aquí vamos-dijo Suki

-Vi unos hermosos zapatos en una tienda-dijo Ty Lee-¿Me acompañas Toph?-.

-Sabes que no uso zapatos-Toph

-Ah bueno, entonces no te podrás probar las armaduras del Reino Tierra y para usarlas en Metal Control-.

-Andando-dijo Toph.

-Yo pasearé un rato-dijo Zuko.

Así todos se fueron de nuevo, quedando Aang y Katara de nuevo.

-Bueno, espero que te guste…-

Aang no pudo terminar porque aparecieron los acólitos del Aire.

-Avatar Aang-dijo una acolita-Es bueno verlo aquí-.

-Si nos da gusto-dijo un acolito varón.

-Bueno es un festival-sonrió Aang-Me pareció divertido-.

-Por favor podría explicarnos más acerca de la cultura de los nómadas Aire-pidieron.

-Si por favor-pidieron.

Se lo llevaron a rastras y Katara suspiró.

-Creo que Aang estará algo ocupado-se dijo con tristeza-Creo que recorreré el pueblo-.

Katara camino por los alrededores esperando encontrar algo. Y lo hizo, le sorprendió mucho. Era Zuko en una tienda de joyas. Estaba observando muchas en particularidad, no sabía qué hacía ahí.

-¿Zuko?-preguntó

Este se sorprendió.

-¡Katara! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó nervioso

-Estaba caminando para ver algunas cosas ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿En una tienda de joyas para mujeres?-.

Zuko suspiró

-Buscaba algo para darle a mi madre-.

-¿Eso te avergüenza? Me parece tierno-sonrió.

-Gracias-respondió-¿Y Aang?-

Eso puso triste a Katara

-Sus seguidores, los acólitos del aire, le pidieron hacer unas cosas-.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él?-

-Es que, a pesar que Aang y yo somos novios, cuando se trata de esa clase de asuntos, me siento un poco fuera de lugar, como algo de más-.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar asi?-Zuko-Aang tiene suerte de tenerte-.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Katara

-Si-afirmó de nuevo-Eres agradable, inteligente, decidida, bonita…..-

Eso puso helado a los dos. Se sonrojaron un poco

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Katara.

-Nada-respondió nervioso-Nada. Bueno, ¿me ayudas a escoger un collar?-.

-De acuerdo-se rio.

Así pasaron viendo modelos y distintas gemas para combinar hasta que al fin encontraron uno perfecto. Zuko al final lo pagó.

-Gracias por ayudarme-Zuko

-No fue nada-Katara-Seguro Aang demorará con los acólitos del aire, ¿paseamos un rato?-.

-No veo por qué no-Zuko.

Entonces, Zuko y Katara decidieron continuar paseando por el festival. Cada uno lo disfrutaba a su manera. De vez en cuando hacían chistes o comentaban de anécdotas graciosas. Cosas que los amigos siempre hacen.

Mientras tanto, Aang estaba explicándole la cultura de los maestros aire a los acólitos.

-Esa es la historia de cómo se formaron los templos aire-dijo Aang.

-Wow, fascinante-dijeron-Otra-.

.Me gustaría, pero le prometí a mi novia Katara que esta noche tendríamos una velada-.

-Ohh que tierno-dijeron-Vaya Avatar Aang, ya aprendimos suficiente-,

.Hasta luego acólitos-se despidió

Aang buscó a Katara donde estuvieron la última vez, pero no la encontraba. Comenzó a preocuparse, que debió haberla llevado con ella.

-Katara-dijo Aang.

En eso la vio, caminando por una de las calles, se alegró al verla. Sin embargo, su expresión cambio cuando la vio caminando con Zuko, riéndose y todo. Aang no supo por qué pero se sintió terrible. Se tranquilizó y pensó.

-Vamos Aang-se dijo-Tú confías en Katara y Zuko es tu amigo, más que todo, es tu familia, por ser bisnieto de Roku. Él no te haría algo como eso, además Katara es tu novia, ella te ama. Solo son amigos-.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar las ganas de ir allá i separarlos. Así que fue hacia ellos y se escondió para espiarlos.

-Vaya la pasé bien-dijo Katara.

-Si también yo-dijo Zuko.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo-dijo Katara

Eso comentario hizo que a Aang se le rompiera el corazón. Enojado, se fue sin que lo vieran. Sin embargo no oyó lo último que Katara dijo.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo con los chicos-.

-Si, a Aang le hubiera fascinado ver a Sokka explotar de esa manera-.

Ellos se habían unido con los demás para jugar pelota, cosa que molestaba a Sokka porque para que vez que ideaba un plan para ganar siempre Toph y Zuko ganaban.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Katara-Aang debe estar esperándome para nuestra velada-.

-Diviértanse-dijo Zuko- Iré a ver cómo están Kiyi y mi madre-

-De acuerdo-djo Katara y se fue al observatorio.

Al llegar ahí arriba, no había nadie, pensó que era muy temprano así que decidió esperar. Pasó mucho tiempo, pero no aparecía y en diez minutos iban a dar el anuncio del Torneo de los Elementos.

-¿Dónde está?-se preguntaba

En eso apareció Aang que aterrizaba de su planeador. Katara se puso feliz.

-Aang-corrió a abrazarlo-Creí que no llegarías-.

Pero Aang no respondía.

-¿Aang? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó

-No nada-dijo con sarcasmo Aang-Solo paseaba por ahí-.

-Sí, ya veo-dijo Katara-Pero al menos estamos aquí-.

-Si-dijo secamente

-Bueno ¿qué haremos?-estaba emocionada Katara

.Pensaba en poder mirar las estrellas-dijo sin importancia-leugo ver la luz de la Luna mientras comemos nuestros platos favoritos-.

-Eso suena romántico-dijo Katara-

-Seguro-

El comportamiento de Aang empezó a irritar a Katara.

-Aang estás actuando muy extraño ¿qué tienes?-

-Dime ¿te divertiste?-

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, la he pasado bien contigo-.

-Bueno, parecía que la pasabas bien con Zuko-.

-¿Qué? Aang, Zuko y yo solo paseamos, estuvimos con los chicos jugando pelota un rato.

-Con que eso-dijo Aang-Parece que les prestas atención-.

Eso molestó a Katara.

-¿Prestarle atención?-se molestó-No puedo creer que después de lo que hemos pasado, de nuestro beso en Ba Sing Se, no confíes en mí. Además tampoco me has prestado atención-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¡Pasas más tiempo con los acólitos que conmigo! ¡Cuando estamos juntos, te distraes por ellos!

-¡Estoy enseñándoles acerca de la cultura de mi pueblo! ¡Tengo el deber de hacerlo!-.

-¡Cada vez que lo haces, actúas como si no existiera! ¡Solo conversó con un amigo, el mismo que fue tu maestro, y crees que quiero engañarte!-.

-¡¿Oxea te molesta que intenté salvar mi cultura?! ¡No puedo creer que seas torpe para entenderlo!

Eso si la enfureció.

-¿Acabas de decirme torpe?

-Si no eres sorda, sí.

-¡De verdad, a pesar de tener todo ese conocimiento de Avatar, sigues siendo un niño!

-¿Y lo dice quien se molestó solo porque aprendí técnicas de Agua Control más rápido que tú?

Fue tanto la rabia de ambos hasta el tope que….

-Ya me cansé no voy a seguir-Katara le dio la espalda a Aang

-Pues tampoco yo, solo quería darte la velada perfecta y tú arruinaste todos mis planes con esta pelea-.

-¿Qué ahora es mi culpa? Avatar desconfianza-

-Te digo que-Aang no pensaba las cosas por lo molesto que estaba-Si no aprecias lo que intento hacer por mi cultura y por ti….tal vez deberíamos terminar-.

-Pues tienes razón-Katara tampoco pensaba las cosas

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto Aang molesto

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?-También Katara molesta

Ambos estaban helados por lo que dijeron. Después de tanto, de todo el amor que se tenían, se estaba destruyendo por esa pelea. Parecía que el corazón de ambos se estaban desquebrajando. Era un golpe para ambos. Era incorrecto, pero la ira y la rabia era más fuerte que su amor en ese momento.

-Terminó-dijo Katara

-Bien-finalizó Aang.

Aang y Katara, habían terminado su relación de una horrible manera. Katara se retiró de había abrazada de sí misma. Cuando salió de la vista de Aang, se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Con Aang, era lo mismo. Había roto con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ya no estarían juntos como decía la predicción de la tía Wu.

-Tal vez Aang no es el poderoso maestro con quien me casaré-se dijo entre sollozos Katara-

-Tal vez no soy el poderoso maestro con quien Katara se casará-se dijo Aang entre sollozos

Aang decidió volar con su planeador para calmarse, pero el dolor era muy fuerte. Se sentó en el techo de una casa. Mientras con Katara, lloraba acurrucada en una casa. Mientras los chicos, se encontraban entre la multitud para el anuncio del Torneo.

-Oigan ¿Han visto a Aang y a Katara?-preguntó Suki.

-Ella me dijo que tendría una velada romántica con Aang-dijo Zuko

-Ugh, pero cursis son-dijo Sokka-

-Cálmate, de seguro lo pasan bien-Suki

En eso Ty Lee notó una mirada de tristeza de Toph-

-Toph ¿qué ocurre?

-Siento algo en la Tierra, dos almas tristes-.

-¿Qué?-

En eso apareció Jorath en la plaza-

-Bienvenidos Naciones-comenzó- Como ya saben, se ha formado una nueva nación aquí. La Republica Unida de Naciones. Durante mucho tiempo, se ha sufrido por causa de esta guerra. Pero ahora que llegó a su fin, sería bueno celebrarlo con un evento que será entretenido para todo el mundo. Muchos se inscribieron, algunos fueron invitados, pero al final quedará uno solo. Prepárense competidores, dentro de dos días empezará…..EL TORNEO DE LOS ELEMENTOS

Toda la gente aplaudía y gritaba de emoción, incluso el equipo Avatar. Sin embargo, los exnovios, escucharon todo eso en los lugares donde estaban, se sentía solos en ese momento. Ahora que fue anunciado y que tienen su invitación solo tenían la mente una cosa.

-Debo participar en el Torneo-dijeron Aang y Katara al mismo tiempo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: BUENO SI SON FANATICOS DE KATAANG Y LEYERON POR COMPLETO EL CAP. NO ME ODIEN. ESTO ES PARA PROBARLES QUE EN TODA RELACION HAY PROBLEMAS. ADEMAS PARA QUE ME TRIANGULO AMOROSO FUNCIONARA TENÍA QUE INCLUIR UN FACTOR. NO SE PREOCUPEN, VOLVERAN….PERO A SU TIEMPO**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

_Por fin, después de cien años, la guerra terminó. Había comenzado una nueva era de paz. Aunque ocurrieron unas cuantas brechas en el camino: la fallida restauración de la armonía y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko._

_Aun cuando estos momentos de incertidumbre nos afectaron, logramos cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la paz. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos hecho estas cosas, presiento que un nuevo mal está surgiendo. Pero como lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo…..Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos."_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Anteriormente en Avatar….**

-Nos estamos inscribiendo para el Torneo de los Elementos-Chico del Reino Tierra

-¿El Torneo de los Elementos?- Aang

-Pensé que una buena forma de mantener las naciones unidas de una forma más entretenida sería con un torneo, en la cual todos pueden participar- Jorath

-Veo que también les llegó esto- Zuko

-Con que eso. Parece que les prestas atención- Aang

-¿Prestarle atención?... ¡Pasas más tiempo con los acólitos que conmigo!... ¡Cada vez que lo haces, actúas como si no existiera!- Katara

-Te digo que. Si no aprecias lo que intento hacer por mi cultura y por ti….tal vez deberíamos terminar- Aang

-Terminó-Katara

-Bien-Aang.

-Prepárense competidores, dentro de dos días empezará…..EL TORNEO DE LOS ELEMENTOS- Jorath

-Debo participar en el Torneo-dijeron Aang y Katara

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 5: El Torneo de los Elementos**

Los dos días que pasaron fueron terribles para Aang y Katara. El resto del Equipo Avatar no lo había notado hasta hoy día que no se hablaban, o uno se iba. Estaban con la mirada apagada, sin alegría y no querían hablar del tema. Sokka vio a su hermana siempre apartada, estaba muy preocupado por ella. El resto, lo estaban también con Aang. La situación era horrible. Eran como dos polos y no sabían a quién apoyar o ayudar.

-Esto está muy mal-dijo Sokka a los demás-Yo quería que cuando empezara el torneo, formáramos un equipo, ahora ellos están divididos-.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué terminaron?-preguntó Ty Lee-Se veía tan lindos juntos que era imposible pensar que esto pasaría-.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Suki-Ayer se notaba lo mucho que se amaban, ¿habrá sido durante su velada?-

-Es posible-dijo Toph-porque sentí sus vibraciones y eran de tristeza e ira-.

-Lo mejor sería hablar con ellos-dijo Zuko-Sokka, habla con tu hermana, yo con Aang-.

-Está bien, intentaré de nuevo-Sokka

Así fueron a hablar con los exnovios, primero Sokka fue con su hermana quien estaba sentada en el puerto, con sus pies mojándose en el agua, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y desanimo.

-Katara-dijo Sokka al acercarse a ella-Escucha, no sé lo que pasó, seguro que Aang es un tonto por ello, pero enserio, estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que podrás superar…-.

Fue interrumpido por Katara.

-Vete-le dijo a su hermano-Por favor….vete-.

Sokka tuvo que hacerlo, no quería hacer enojar a su hermana, porque sabía que cuando estaba enojada ella soltaba todo con sus poderes. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

Mientras, Zuko buscó a Aang por todo Yu Dao, fue al centro, la plaza. Le preguntó hasta a los acólitos, pero no sabían nada de él en todo el día. Él estaba pensando en todos los lugares donde podría estar. En eso, recordó lo que Katara le dijo acerca del observatorio. Pensó que podría estar ahí y decidió ir.

Subió al observatorio, y vio que estaba hecho estragos, algunas cosas quemadas, mojadas y tierra salida del suelo. Dedujo que Aang estaba aquí y se estaba desahogando de la rabia que tenía.

-¿Aang?-lo estaba llamando-¿Aang dónde estás?

No lo vio en ningún lado. Seguía buscándolo hasta que por fin lo vio. Se acercó a él.

-Aang-dijo Zuko-Sé que estás triste y todo, pero nos estás preocupando amigo. Mira sea lo que sea, puedes contar con nosotros-.

Aang no dijo nada, hasta que….

-Zuko-dijo sin voltear-Déjame solo, por favor-.

-Pero Aang…-

No pudo terminar.

-¡Déjame solo!-le gritó

Zuko pensó que sería mejor así, tuvo que irse y agradecer que no estuviera en Estado Avatar para decirle eso.

Se volvieron a reunir en la plaza los chicos.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?-pregunto Suki

-Ella se encontraba en el puerto. No quiso hablar conmigo-dijo Sokka

-Ni Aang, lo encontré en el observatorio-Zuko-Creo que hay que esperar-.

Se sentaron un rato porque dentro de poco, Jorath daría el inicio al Torneo. Sin embargo, Zuko no podía quedarse ahí. Pensó que tal vez no pudo conversar con Aang, podría con Katara.

-Ahora regreso-les dijo Zuko al resto del equipo avatar

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Ty Lee

-Voy a ir por algo de comer-mintió

-Oh, tráeme carne-dijo Sokka, pero Suki le miró mal-¿Qué?-.

Zuko ni escuchó lo último de Sokka ya que siguió su camino al puerto. Cuando llegó, vio a Katara que seguía sentada mojando sus pies. Él podía sentir que ella estaba triste.

-¿Katara?-Zuko

-Le dije a Sokka que no quería hablar, ni menos con otros-dijo Katara sin mirarlo.

-Katara, sé que pasas por momentos difíciles y es….-.

No pudo terminar la frase porque Katara volteo, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas y por la ira usó sus poderes para crear tentáculos de Agua, eso asustó a algunas personas y se fueron corriendo.

-¡Dije que no quería hablar con nadie!-gritó-¡Así que hazme un favor y…..!-

No pudo terminar la frase porque Zuko la abrazó. Katara se sorprendió por eso, se calmó y los tentáculos de agua regresaron al lago, ella correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Ahora se daba cuenta, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a pasar por este momento difícil. Zuko era el indicado, ya que había roto con Mai y era tal vez el único que comprendía su dolor.

-Lo lamento-dijo Zuko-De verdad lo lamento-.

-Creí que Aang y yo terminaríamos juntos-hablaba con las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos-Pensaba que formaríamos una familia, pero no. Él no confió en mí y cada vez que estaba con los acólitos era apartada. Ahora no sé qué pasará-

-Será duro el camino-dijo ZuKo-Pero sabes que aunque no estén así juntos, dudo que te odie. Él siempre estará ahí para ti, porque, al fin de cuentas, es tu amigo. Además, nos tienen a nosotros-.

Eso hizo que Katara se tranquilizara y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Gracias Zuko- continúo abrazándolo-.

-Vamos-le dijo-Tu hermano y los demás están preocupados por ti-.

-De acuerdo-

Soltó a Zuko y se dirigieron con los chicos. Al ver que venían y que Katara parecía estar más tranquila, se alegraron.

-Katara ¿ya estás bien?-preguntó Sokka

-Mejoraré, pero con el tiempo-dijo con calma.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sokka-Solo falta Aang-.

-Si-dijo Katara con voz desanimada-No es que no quiera, pero creo que dejaré de verlo un tiempo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero el Torneo de los Elementos?-preguntó Sokka

-Si participaré-dijo Katara

-Bien-dijo Toph-Saben, yo hablaré con pies ligeros-.

Toph se dirigió hacia el observatorio, ya que podía sentir a Aang dese ahí. Subió y con sus poderes de vibarcion, localizó a Aang. Cerca de ella, sentado de rodillas y abrazado.

-Pies ligeros-dijo Toph.

-Toph, enserio, no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo.

-Sabes Aang-cruzó los brazos-eres patéticos. Solo porque rompiste con Katara vas a estar ahí todo el tiempo. ¿Vas a rendirte? Peleaste contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai, aun con el comenta, y una separación va a arruinarte. Por favor Aang, tal vez Katara y tu ya no son pareja, pero si continuas así, perderás lo que inició todo, su amistad.

Aabg sabía que Toph tenía razón, estaba molesto porque Katara creía que no le importaba y que lo interesaba salvar la cultura de los nómadas aire, pero de todas maneras, era su amiga. Debía dejarlo atrás, seguir adelante.

-Muy bien Toph-dijo Aang parándose-Tomará un tiempo, pero estaré bien-.

-Así está mejor-dijo Toph-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-¿Qué plan?-.

-No me engañas-dijo Toph-Planeas participar en el Torneo de los Elementos como todos-.

-Sí-dijo Aang-Será divertido-.

Salieron del observatorio y fueron con los demás. Cuando y Katara se vieron, sus miradas de haberlo superado, cambiaron a enojo.

-Bueno estamos juntos de nuevo-Dijo sonriendo Sokka para romper el hielo.

-Claro-dijeron los exnovios molestos.

En eso la campana sonó.

-Vamos, ya va a iniciar la apertura del Torneo-dijo Ty lee emocionada

-¡Sí!-dijeron Aang y Katara que fueron cada uno por su lado.

-Esto no mejorará-dijo Suki.

-Solo vamos-finalizó Zuko.

Cuando todo el equipo Avatar llegó al punto de la campana se sorprendieron. Había un gran estadio, incluso que los que Toph usualmente peleaba como "la bandida ciega". Entraron y vieron una gran canditdad de personas, más que todo jóvenes de su edad o un poco más.

-Increíble-dijo asombrado Sokka-

-Debe de haber más de 400 personas-Zuko

-Entre maestros y no maestros-Suki

-Chicos-dijo una voz conocida para Aang, Sokka y Katara.

-Haru-dijo Katara.

En efecto, era el joven maestro tierra, amigo del equipo Avatar.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Sokka-¿Una invitación?-.

-Así es-dijo Haru-Pregunté a algunos y también recibieron uno. Aunque la mayoría se inscribió-

-Esto se está poniendo extraño-dijo Aang.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Katara sarcásticamente.

-Si enserio-dijo Aang molesto-¿Bien?

-Bien-Katara

-Bien-Aang

Se apartaron de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Haru

-Ellos….pues…..terminaron-Sokka

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-Haru

-Es una larga historia-Sokka

-Miren ya van a comenzar-Suki

En eso apareció Jorath, en estante principal.

-Bienvenidos competidores-dijo Jorath-Como ya saben, hoy es el torneo de los elementos. Les explicaré los detalles. Primero, no todos van a participar. Se han inscrito y han recibidos invitaciones. El torneo se divide en 4 fases. Fase 1: Clasificatoria que es hoy, ustedes los 400 pelearan para clasificar oficialmente en el torneo. Se les asignará un oponente al azar y clasificaran los de mayor puntaje desde 10. Fase 2: la eliminatorias, aquí es donde pasa el ganador de la ronda. Fase 3: los octavos y cuartos de final, donde se decide que finalistas se enfrentarán. Por último, la fase 4: La final. El ganador ganará el título del poderoso maestro y ganara oro y fama por todo el mundo-.

-¿Poderoso maestro?-se preguntó Katara.

Recordó que la tía Wu le dijo que casaría con un poderoso maestro. Pensó que el ganador del torneo sería ese maestro.

-Los oponentes ya están y todo está listo-dijo Jorath- Prepárense competidores…..QUE EMPIECE EL TORNEO

Todos gritaron de emoción y del Estadio salió una pancarta gigante, donde decían los nombres de cada competidor, con quién se iban a enfrentar.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Sokka.

Todos se fueron a la pancarta para ver a sus retadores. Cuando ya se identificaban, iban a una sección diferente de Yu Dao para empezar la clasificatoria.

-Bien, bien…-Sokka buscaba su nombre-¿Con quién me enfrentaré?-.

Los chicos buscaron sus nombres hasta que ya los encontraron.

-Aquí estoy-dijeron todos.

La lista era así.

**-Aang CONTRA maestro tierra**

**-Zuko CONTRA maestro fuego**

**-Toph CONTRA no maestro**

**-Suki CONTRA maestro agua**

**-Katara CONTRA no maestro**

**-Ty Lee CONTRA maestro tierra**

**-Sokka CONTRA maestro fuego**

**-Haru CONTRA maestro agua**

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: LOS NOMBRES DE SUS RETADORES NO SON DE IMPORTANCIA)

-¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme con un maestro fuego?-dijo Sokka algo desanimado

-Cálmate-dijo Suki-Ya te has enfrentado con varios de la Nación del Fuego, lo harás bien-.

-Bueno, creo que hay que separarnos-dijo Zuko-Hay que hacer esto rápido si queremos continuar en el torneo-.

-Bien-dijo Aang-Suerte a todos-.

Se fue Aang en su planeador para buscar a su rival, lo mismo hicieron los otros. Pasaron unos minutos y cada uno estaba con su oponente.

Primero con Aang, con el maestro tierra.

-Es un honor conocerlo Avatar Aang-hizo reverencia el joven maestro.

-Igual-dijo Aang-No te preocupes, no usaré todos los elemento, solo tengo permitido usar aire control-.

-Gracias Avatar-.

En eso apareció un anciano.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Aang

-Soy uno de los jueces del maestro Jorath-dijo-Cada juez fue enviado para ver el resultado de cada pelea y anotar los puntos y el ganador. Además para ver si era una pelea justa-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Aang

-Conocen las reglas-dijo el anciano-Solo hasta que ya no puedan y nada de golpes muy bajos. Listos…. ¡A pelear!-.

Cada juez en los diferentes encuentros dijo esto y dio oficialmente el inicio de la fase 1 del torneo.

**AANG**

Aang peleaba con el maestro tierra, él lanzado aire y el otro rocas. Notó que era bueno, pero no tanto como Toph, aplicó todas las técnicas de aire control que tenía.

-Es bueno-se dijo Aang al ver que esquivaba sus ataques-Ahora siento que este torneo no es un chiste-.

**ZUKO**

El joven Señor del Fuego peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el otro maestro fuego, lanzaba las bolas de fuego como si fueran parte de su cuerpo.

-Vaya-se dijo Zuko-Y yo creí que Azula era al igual de poderosa que yo, pero me equivoqué-.

-Espero que esta lucha no la tomé como un acto de agresión contra usted, Señor del Fuego-dijo el joven maestro fuego

-No te preocupes, no soy rencoroso…..a veces-se rio y lanzó bolas de fuego.

**KATARA**

La maestra agua pensó que combatir contra un no maestro iba a ser fácil, pero la joven contra quien peleaba era persistente con sus dos palos de madera. Eran como parte de su cuerpo cuando las usaba y su agilidad era idéntica a la de un Dai Li

-¿Creíste que pelear contra un no maestro sería fácil?-dijo la joven no maestro burlándose de Katara

-No….tal vez-.

La pelea era intensa.

**TOPH**

Ella usaba las vibraciones para poder detectar los movimientos de su oponente. El no maestro detectaba eso y trataba de evadirlo.

-Oye-dijo Toph-Solo existe un "pies ligeros" que puede esquivar las vibraciones y ese es Aang, no otro-.

-Ah ¿enserio?-se burló el no maestro.

-¿Quieres ver?-dijo Toph

En eso ella usó su poder para crear una ola de tierra que iba hacia el no maestro haciendo que pusiera cara de "estoy muerto" y salió disparado de la arena, El juez se sorprendió y decidió darle los 10 puntos a Toph.

Mientras, el no maestro cayó en una carreta de alguien muy conocido por todos.

-¡NO! ¡MIS COLES!-dijo el vendedor de coles

**SUKI**

Suki peleaba con el maestro agua, era fuerte, pero ella ya conocía algunas técnicas de los maestros agua así que no sería problema.

-¿Qué puede hacer una simple guerrera como tú contra alguien controla el agua?-.

-Para tu información, no soy cualquier guerrera, soy una guerrera Kyoshi-

**SOKKA**

Sokka peleaba con la maestra fuego, esquivaba sus bolas y usaba su espada meteoro y su boomerang.

-¿Sabes? Si no fueras atractivo, te hubiera vencido hace un rato-.

-¿Eh? Gracias…creo –dijo Sokka

La chica seguía lanzado bolas de fuego.

-Ahh ahhh ahh-decía Sokka corriendo

**TY LEE**

Ty lee y el maestro tierra se prepararon para luchar.

-¿Listo?-dijo Ty Lee

-Esto terminará pronto-dijo el maestro tierra

La pelea comenzó y en un parpadeo el maestro tierra había perdido. Ty Lee le bloqueó su chi

-Tenías razón-dijo Ty Lee sonriendo.

**HARU**

Haru peleaba con la maestra agua con todas sus fuerzas. Era una pelea dura.

-Para ser alguien que participó en la Invasión de la Nación del Fuego, no eres la gran cosa-.

-Ya veremos-.

Le lanzaba rocas y todo.

Así era en cada una de las arenas. Los jueces evaluaban todo y luego darían el resultado.

Pasaron las horas y ya había terminado la fase 1 del torneo. Todos se reunieron en el estadio de Yu Dao

-Bien competidores-dijo Jorath-Hoy terminó la fase 1 del Torneo de los Elementos. Aquí está la lista de los calificados-.

Los chicos volvieron a reunirse.

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Aang

-Fue algo duro, pero logré ganar-dijo Zuko-.

-Igual-dijeron los demás

-Vencí a mi oponente en un minuto-dijo Toph

-Yo en segundos-Ty Lee

Todos se rieron y fueron a ver los resultados. Eran así.

-AANG = 20 PUNTOS

-ZUKO = 20 PUNTOS

-KATARA = 17 PUNTOS

-TOPH = 18 PUNTOS

-TY LEE = 19 PUNTOS

-SOKKA = 14 PUNTOS

-SUKI = 15 PUNTOS

-HARU = 16 PUNTOS

-No está mal-dijo Sokka-pasamos todos.

-Vaya, Aang, Zuko, miren sus puntajes, son los más altos de todos-dijo Ty Lee-Ustedes son poderosos maestros-.

-Así parece-dijo Aang

La frase "poderosos maestros" estaba en la mente de Katara, Vio el resto de los puntajes y solo los de Aang y Zuko eran igual de altos. Nadie había llegado a ese puntaje.

-Uno de ellos será-pensó Katara.

-Bien-dijo Jorath-Los resultados están dados y ya clasificaron los 200 restantes. Los otros, suerte para la próxima. Muy bien competidores, la fase 2 del torneo empezará dentro de una semana. Les sugiero que entrenen un poco. La fase 2 se realizará aquí mismo, en el estadio de Yu Dao. Hasta entonces competidores-.

Todos se retiraron y los miembros del equipo Avatar estaban a las afueras ya exhaustos del día que han tenido.

-Bueno, ha sido un largo día-Haru-Volveré a mi pueblo. Hasta el torneo

-Hasta entones-se despidieron de él

Aang miró a Katara, quien estaba cerca de Zuko, lo que le hizo molestarse y entristecerse.

-Yo también-dijo Aang-Tengo cosas que Aang-.

-Si ya lo creo-dijo Katara molesta en voz baja

Aang escuchó eso.

-Tengo una cultura nómada aire que salvar-dijo con firmeza y salió volando.

-Tengo que volver a mi escuela de metal control-dijo Toph-Hasta la otra semana-.

-Nosotros también-dijo Sokka-Katara ¿vienes con nosotros?-.

-No, gracias-dijo Katara-Yo ya veré que hacer-

-Bien, pero no te alejes mucho-.

Así, Sokka y Suki se fueron, dejando solo a Zuko, Katara y Ty Lee.

-Ty Lee, vamos por mi familia y regresemos a la Nacion del Fuego-dijo Zuko

-Sí-dijo Ty Lee yendo por la familia de Zuko

Solo quedaron Zuko y Katara

-Bueno, adiós Katara-dijo Zuko-Hasta dentro de una semana-.

En eso ella paró a Zuko

-Zuko ¿puedo ir contigo?-preguntó

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-No, no es por ofender, pero ¿por qué?-.

-Es que-dijo Katara-quisiera alejarme un poco de algunas cosas, además para poder superar lo de Aang, visitar un lugar diferente-.

-Mmmm, de acuerdo-.

Se reunieron Ty Lee, la familia de Zuko, él y Katara en un barco de la Nación del Fuego, listo para ir al país del Señor del Fuego.

-Haré que preparen una habitación para ti en el palacio, te sentirás como en casas-Zuko

-Gracias-dijo Katara sonriendo.

El señor del Fuego le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara, pero por suerte Zuko no la vio. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Katara se aceleró.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Appa sobrevolaba los cielos, Aang estaba montándolo con Momo en su hombro. Miró con tristeza esa escena.

-Tal vez, él sea. Fue lindo mientras duró. Adiós Katara-dijo Aang mientras se dirigía con los acólitos del Aire a las afuera de Yu Dao.

**LAMENTO NO ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO CON EL FIC, TENGO CLASES ASÍ QUE SERÁ DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA CONTINUARÉ, LO PROMETO.**

**ESTE FUE EL CAP 5**

**PROXIMAMENTE CAP 6: ASUNTOS DEL CORAZON**

**KATARA TIENE QUE ANALIZAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, MIENTRAS UN NUEVO AMOR FLORECE DENTRO DE ELLA, LO MISMO PASARA CON ZUKO, COSA QUE PONDRÁ A AANG EN UN DILEMA CON SU "HERMANO" Y EXNOVIA.**

**NOTA: PARA LOS DE KATAANG, SE QUE DEBEN ODIAR EL ZUTARA, PERO ESTO LO HAGO PARA QUE AMBOS BANDOS PUEDAN LEER UN FIC COMUN, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, AANG Y KATARA VOLVERAN, PERO HASTA ESE MOMENTO, LOS DE ZUTARA SE MERECEN ALGO. PARA MI AMBAS PAREJAS VAN EN EMAPTE. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: BUENO ESTE EL CAPITULO QUE INICIARÁ EL ESPERADO E INTRIGANTE TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO. ESTO ES PARA KATAANG Y ZUTARA…..DISFRUNTELO.**

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

_Por fin, después de cien años, la guerra terminó. Había comenzado una nueva era de paz. Aunque ocurrieron unas cuantas brechas en el camino: la fallida restauración de la armonía y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko._

_Aun cuando estos momentos de incertidumbre nos afectaron, logramos cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la paz. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos hecho estas cosas, presiento que un nuevo mal está surgiendo. Pero como lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo…..Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos."_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Anteriormente en Avatar….**

-Katara, sé que pasas por momentos difíciles y es….-Zuko

-¡Dije que no quería hablar con nadie!-gritó-¡Así que hazme un favor y…..!-Katara

-Lo lamento-Zuko

-Creí que Aang y yo terminaríamos juntos-Katara

-QUE EMPIECE EL TORNEO-Jorath

Vaya, Aang, Zuko, miren sus puntajes, son los más altos de todos. Ustedes son poderosos maestros-Ty Lee

-Muy bien competidores, la fase 2 del torneo empezará dentro de una semana-Jorath

-Tengo una cultura nómada aire que salvar-Aang

-Katara ¿vienes con nosotros?-Sokka

-No, gracias-Katara

-Bueno, adiós Katara-Zuko

-Zuko ¿puedo ir contigo?-Katara

-Haré que preparen una habitación para ti en el palacio, te sentirás como en casa-Zuko

-Tal vez, él sea-Aang

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 6: Asuntos del corazón**

El barco llegó a la costa de la capital de la Nación del Fuego. De él, bajaron Zuko, Katara, Ty Lee, Ursa, Ikkem y Kiyi. Al llegar al palacio, los guardias del palacio hicieron reverencia ante el Señor del Fuego y de la puerta principal salió Iroh, listo para recibir a su sobrino y a los demás.

-¿Cómo fue el resultado de Yu Dao y el resto de las colonias sobrino?-preguntó Iroh

-El rey Kuei, Aang y yo los declaramos como estados independientes del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego, por ser la primera civilización de las mezclas de las naciones. La hemos llamado la República Unida de Naciones. Un lugar para empezar de cero-dijo con orgullo Zuko

-Impresionante-exclamo Iroh-Será un lugar perfecto para expandir mi tienda de té-.

-Además-continuó-Un noble del Reino de la Tierra, Jorath, organizó una competencia, conocida como El Torneo de los Elementos, mis amigos y yo recibimos invitación, la mayoría se inscribió. De hecho acabamos de pasar la fase 1. La fase 2 comenzará en una semana-.

-Entonces, será mejor que te prepares-dijo Iroh.

-Tío, tengo que dirigir una nación, yo sabré darme tiempo para esas cosas-dijo Zuko

-De acuerdo sobrino-en eso, miró a Katara-Hola, Katara.

-Hola general Iroh-hizo una reverencia.

-No esperaba verte aquí-afirmo el anciano-¿Y Aang? ¿Él vendrá?

Katara se entristeció.

-Aang y yo terminamos-bajó la cabeza

-Oh. Discúlpame, no quise ser grosero-.

-No está bien-dijo Katara

-Katara quiso alejarse un poco de eso, me pidió que venir aquí, así que le ofreceré quedarse en el palacio-dijo Zuko

Iroh soltó una sonrisa picaresca (la misma que hizo en Ba Sing Se cuando Jin le pidió a Zuko salir)

-Bueno, bienvenida. Espero que te sientas cómoda-le deseó Iroh

-Gracias-.

Ty Lee entró en la conversación.

-Amigos, yo volveré con las guerreras y les contaré todo acerca del Torneo-se despidió-Hasta luego-.

-Adiós-dijeron todos

-Ursa, yo llevaré a Kiyi a dar un paseo por la capital, creo que sería bueno que ella conozca el lugar para que se familiarice con él-le dijo Ikkem

-Está bien-aceptó Ursa, se arrodilló ante Kiyi-Kiyi, mantente cerca de tu padre ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sí, mamá-se despidió aunque se sintió incomoda por su rostro verdadero-No me acostumbró a tu rostro-.

-Ya lo harás hija-dijo Ursa-Anda.

-Tío, un barco te llevará de nuevo a Ba Sing Se-dijo Zuko

-Recuerda, si me necesitas para reemplazarte debido al torneo, no dudes en avisarme-le aconsejó Iroh.

Cuando Ikkem y Kiyi se fueron a recorrer la capital e Iroh al barco, Zuko, Katara, Ursa entraron al palacio. Ursa se fue a su habitación y Zuko llevó a Katara a la suya.

-Espero que te guste-Zuko abrió la puerta de la habitación de Katara

La maestra agua se quedó sorprendida. Era una habitación que, para alguien que venía de la Tribu Agua del Sur, era demasiado. Una cama ancha y larga, con tres almohadas, una ventana muy grande con una bonita vista de la ciudad, sillas para sentarse en ambos extremos, un velador con un espejo de cuerpo completo y un guardarropa bien ancha como para meter más de 100 tipos de ropas y un halcón mensaje en una jaula.

-¿Muy poco?-preguntó el príncipe.

-De hecho, está bien-sonrió Katara-Si está es la de huéspedes, no me imagino la tuya Señor del Fuego-.

Ambos adolescentes se rieron. Zuko al escuchar la risa de Katara, le fascinó y viceversa. Por un instante, no dejaron de mirarse hasta un guardia apareció. Cosa que hizo que despertaran y se sintieran un poco incomodos.

-Mi señor-dijo el guardia-Algunos miembros de la corte requieren verlo-.

-Ahh…si, voy en enseguida-dijo el Señor del Fuego-Bueno…ponte cómoda. Oh, avísale a tu hermano que estas aquí para que no se preocupe-.

-Si…tienes razón…hasta entonces-dijo Katara un poco nerviosa.

Zuko salió con el guardia de la habitación de Katara mientras ella escribia un mensaje a su hermano.

"_**Sokka, estoy en la Nacion del Fuego. Quise alejarme un poco del dolor para poder estar más lista para el torneo de los elementos. Zuko me ofreció una habitación de huéspedes en la palacio real, estaré bien y también dile eso a papá, gran-gran y al abuelo Paku. Estaré bien, hasta el Torneo, saludos a Suki" Katara**_.

Después de terminar de escribir, abrió la jaula del halcón y amarró el mensaje a él, sabía que los halcones mensajeros eran inteligentes.

-A mi hermano Sokka, pueblo de Yu Dao-le dijo al halcón

Cuando el ave salió volando, Katara se echó en la cama y trataba de descubrir lo que pasaba cada vez que estaba con Zuko.

-Es raro-se dijo-Jamás me sentí así cerca de él, ni siquiera cuando éramos enemigos. Por alguna razón, es lo mismo que sentía cuando estábamos en Ba Sing Se. Se veía como una persona buena e inocente. No sé qué es….cuando estaba con Aang me sentía alegre, pero cuando estoy con Zuko….me siento segura ¿Qué me pasa?-.

Analizó lo sucedido en estos últimos días. Sintió pena cuando Zuko le dijo que Mai y él habían terminado. Luego, pasaba más tiempo con él debido a que Aang la ignoraba cuando estaba con los acólitos, y él mismo fue que la comprendía cuando terminó con Aang. De hecho, ellos tenían cosas en común. Además, desde ayer, cuando estaba cerca de él, se sonrojaba y su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Será posible que….-se dijo y se quedó sorprendida-No, no puede ser-.

En una posada en Yu Dao se encontraban Sokka y Suki. Como el torneo iba a ser dentro de una semana, decidieron quedarse para explorar un poco. Estaban desayunando cuando apareció en gerente de la posada con un papel.

-Disculpe joven Sokka-dijo-Llegó un halcón mensajero con una nota para usted-.

-¿Un halcón mensajero?-preguntó y agarró la nota-Gracias-.

El gerente se retiró.

-¿Será de Zuko?-pregunto Suki

-Veamos-abrió el mensaje-¿Es de Katara?-lo leyó-A ver…..¿qué?...¿qué?-.-..¿QUÉ?-.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó preocupada-¿Pasó algo malo?-.

-KATARA FUE A LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO CON ZUKO-dijo Sokka alarmado

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Suki

-Decidió quedarse ahí por una semana para regresar al torneo para poder lidiar con su pena de su rompimiento con Aang-dijo calmado-¿PERO ZUKO? Hubiera aceptado a Ty lee, Toph, tú, incluso hasta Haru, ¿Pero ZUKO?-.

-Son amigos, además eso la ayudará-dijo Suko

-Solo espero que cuando regresen no sean….-susurró en el oído.

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Rompió con Aang-le dijo después del susurro

-No sé cómo lo tomará Aang si eso pasa, espero que eso no acabe con su amistad ni con el equipo-suspiró Sokka-Bueno, sea cual sea su decisión, estaré con ella-.

Mientras en la casa del club de admiradores de Aang, con ahora los acólitos del aire. El Avatar les enseñaba todo lo relacionado a las festividades de los nómadas aire.

-…Y por eso la fiesta de Yanchen es importante-dijo Aang finalizando

-Es fascínate-dijeron los acólitos

-Disculpe Avatar Aang-dijo una chica-Le tenemos un regalo-.

-¿Un regalo?-preguntó

-Supimos que está participando en el Torneo de los Elementos-dijo la chica-Así que le hicimos esto-.

Le entregaron algo envuelto en papel, lo abrió y quedó sorprendido: Era una réplica exacta de su antiguo traje nómada aire. Recordó que había sido destruido por Azula en Ba Sing Se. Cuando vio el traje, los detalles eran iguales, el chaleco rojo, pantalón y polo amarillo y las botas marrones.

-No puedo creerlo-se sorprendió-Gracias, de verdad-.

-Le pusimos un toque personal-dijo la chica-mire los hombros debajo del chaleco-.

Hizo lo que pidieron y vio que tenía grabado el símbolo del aire control, en ambos hombros. Admitió que era algo único y le gustaba.

-Es algo maravilloso-dijo alegre-Gracias.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real de la Nación del Fuego, en la habitación de huéspedes, Katara estaba recostada tratando de analizar no solo lo que pasaba por su mente, sino su corazón. ¿Aang o Zuko?

-¿Qué me sucede? Me siento segura con Zuko. Con Aang también lo sentía, el me protegía, Zuko igual. Puso su vida en peligro al recibir el rayo que Azula me lanzó. Creí que sería su fin, pero logré salvarlo. Dio su vida por mí.-se preguntaba

-Creo que estás enamorada-le contestó una voz familiar.

Miro y era la madre del Señor del Fuego.

-Ursa-se avergonzó-¿Cuánto escuchó?-.

-Lo suficiente cuando dijiste que Zuko se veía tierno en Ba Sing Se-.

Se sonrojó otra vez.

-Te iba a preguntar si te sentías cómoda y además que el almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco, cuando te escuché lo que hablabas. No es que no quiera lo mejor para mi hijo Katara, pero creó que debes averiguarlo tú misma-

-Gracias Ursa-dijo

-Disfruta la estancia-.

Pasaron unos minutos y un guardia le aviso a Katara que el almuerzo estaba listo. Fue al comedor principal donde estaba Ursa, Ikkem y Kiyi.

-¿Y Zuko?-preguntó Katara

-Está atendiendo a los sabios del fuego, enseguida viene.

Era cierto, Zuko vino ya sin su capa real y se sentó.

-Lamento el retraso-dijo-Bueno, es hora de almorzar.

Trajeron los platos y se sirvieron. Katara no dejaba de impresionarse acerca de la gran cantidad de comida que servían, ni siquiera en Omashu o en la Tribu Agua del Norte servían así cuando era invitada. Kiyi fue la primera en terminar, haciendo que Ikkem y Ursa la acompañaran a su habitación. Quedaron Katara y Zuko, hubo silencio incómodo.

-¿Y conoces la capital?-preguntó Zuko

-¿Cuenta la invasión y tu batalla con Azula?-.

Ambos se rieron.

-Creo que no-.

-Entonces, para nada-.

-¿Qué te parece si en la tarde te llevo a conocer la capital?-.

Katara se puso nerviosa y su corazón latió rápidamente, pero su respuesta fue….

-Me encantaría-aceptó.

-¿Dentro de dos horas?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Katara volvió a su habitación y se analizó lo que pasó.

-¿Acaso Zuko me acaba de invitar a salir?-se preguntaba-De ser así, ¿qué me pondré?

Ella pensaba que sería mejor recorrer la capital de la Nación del Fuego con la ropa típica en vez de su traje de la Tribu Agua. Lo malo es que no pensaba traer la ropa que usaba cuando se escondía con los demás durante la guerra.

-¿Qué me pongo?-se preguntó- Ya sé-.

Katara salió a la sala principal del palacio donde se encontraban las guerreras Kyoshi y vio a Ty Lee.

-Ty Lee-la llamó

-Katara-le dijo-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Verás-no sabía cómo comenzar-Zuko se ofreció a llevar a conocer la capital y….-.

-¿Una cita?-preguntó emocionada Ty Lee.

-Bueno, no es una cita. Solo me llevará a conocer la capital, ¿qué me pongo?-.

-Si no es una cita, ¿por qué quieres verte bien?-se burló arqueando una ceja.

-Es que…-

Katara ya no sabía que responder.

-Ya, tranquila-dijo Ty Lee tratando de controlar su ansiedad-Te ayudaré. Vamos-.

Volvieron a la habitación de Katara. Empezaron a ver toda la ropa y con ayuda de las sirvientas, escogieron los zapatos y vestidos que necesitaba.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó una ya vestida Katara

-Luces hermosa-dijo Ty Lee-pero aun falta unos detalles.

Soltó un silbido y las sirvientas aparecieron.

-Vamos a arreglarte las uñas y el pelo.

A Katara le salió una gota estilo anime y puso una cara de **O_O**. No La recostaron en una silla, mojaron su pelo, la peinaban y le limaban las uñas.

-¿Esto no es una exageración Ty Lee?-

¿Exageración? Para nada. Esto no es ni la mitad de como arreglan a una princesa-.

Katara no quiso saber cómo era y dejó que la siguieran "embelleciendo". También pasaba por su mente la idea de por qué quería verse bien para Zuko.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para Katara fueron horas, y ya estaba lista.

Zuko estaba afuera del palacio esperando a Katara. Él iba con un traje típico de la Nación del Fuego, solo que con su corona puesta. No quiso que lo llevaran en carruaje, ya que solo era la capital. La puerta principal se abrió y apareció Katara. Zuko se quedó sorprendido: Ella llevaba un vestido color carmesí, con un poco de rojo oscuro, zapatos color rojo y una tela roja oscura con adornos amarillos. Su cabello estaba bien laceado con un adorno que sostenia su pelo para que tuviera la misma forma que cuando estaba en la tribu agua. Lo único suyo era el collar de su madre, que prefirió quedárselo puesto. Ella fue hacia él un poco avergonzada.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó con timidez.

-Ahh…ahh…pues…pues… ¿Completa?-Zuko estaba muy nervioso

-Eh….si-respondió Katara

-Te ves….hermosa-respondió el Señor del Fuego algo sonrojado

-Gracias-lo mismo para Katara

-Bueno ¿vamos?-

-Sí-respondió Katara

Ambos jóvenes salían del palacio, mientras eran observados por Ty Lee que los miraba con una mirada tierna.

-Que lindos-pero su expresión cambio a tristeza y preocupación-Ayy...pero como lo tomará ella si los ve-. **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: seguro que algunos saben de quien habla)**

Zuko le mostraba todo acerca de la capital de la Nación del Fuego, sus comidas, fiestas y algunos festivales. Katara quedó impresionada y al ver a la gente convivir y reírse entre sí, se dio que cuenta que los civiles eran inocentes en la guerra.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó

-Me gusta-le dijo y susurró-Al menos casi nada me recuerda a Aang-.

Decidieron ir a un restaurante y pidieron cada uno un plato diferente.

-Me la estoy pasando increíble, gracias Zuko-dijo Katara

-No te preocupes-respondió el Señor del Fuego-Necesitabas salir de esa tención aunque sea por una semana -.

-Ya estaré lista para el Torneo de los Elementos-afirmó la maestra agua

-Que bien-.

En eso una pregunta no muy peculiar pasó por la mente de Katara.

-Zuko ¿cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?-preguntó

-Bueno…no es algo que me guste decir, pero aquí va-comenzó-Cuando tenía 13 años, quise ir a una de las reuniones de guerra, con la ayuda de mi tío me dejaron pasar. Observé y escuché lo que planeaban los generales, sobre todo uno, un horrible plan. Querían usar a las tropas novatas como carnada para poder elaborar un ataque sorpresa. No me pareció correcto y protesté. Sin embargo, eso molestó a mi padre, lo vio como un acto de hablar fuera de turno y falta de respeto. Eso hizo que me desafiaran en un Agni Kai, creí que pelearía con el general, perol quien "falté el respeto" era a mi padre, tenía que enfrentarlo a él. No quise, porque de todas maneras era mi padre, no quería hacerle daño en ese momento, pero él no dudo ni un momento. Él me hizo esto-se tocó su rostro.

Katara se compadeció, ahora sabía el origen de su cicatriz, se la hizo su padre, solo porque no quería pelear con él y la razón por la cual estaba obsesionado en capturar a Aang en el pasado.

-Lo lamento-dijo Katara.

-Pero fue lo mejor que hizo por mí-dijo Zuko-De no ser por su crueldad, no me hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad y unido a ustedes. No hubiera tenido a personas buenas como tú-.

Eso sonrojó a Katara y Zuko a la vez. Recibieron sus platos y comieron. Luego de eso fueron a una pequeña celebración donde había baile.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le preguntó Zuko

-Bueno, con Aang bailé una vez, no sé si he mejorado-.

-Averigüémoslo-

Fueron a bailar y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ambos parecían expertos y al terminar la gente aplaudió.

Ya era de noche y ambos maestros decidieron regresar al palacio. Katara se había divertido mucho con Zuko y lo mismo era para el Señor del Fuego.

-Me encantó-dijo Katara-Gracias de verdad-

-Aún no termina-dijo el Señor del Fuego-Ven.

Zuko llevó a Katara al gran jardín donde él solía pasar tiempo con su madre y vio las luces de las lámparas que iluminaban el jardín, también debido a la Luna llena que había.

-Wow es hermoso-dijo Katara

Sin que Katara se diera cuenta, Zuko la estaba mirando.

-Sí, ya lo creo-.

Katara sintió el fuerte impulso de voltear y las miradas de ambos se conectaron. Se miraban fijamente haciendo que pareciera algo eterno. Inconscientemente, Zuko movió su mano derecha para sostener la izquierda de Katara. Ella misma dejó que pasara y se sonrojó por ello. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente y sin que se dieran cuenta comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Katara fue la primera en cerrar los ojos y le siguió Zuko. Se acercaron lentamente mientras sentían el aliento de ambos hasta que…..se besaron. Zuko y Katara se besaron, parecía algo imposible ya que eran amigos, pero era verdad. Ambos disfrutaban el momento hasta que volvieron a la realidad retirándose lentamente, seguían sonrojados.

-Eso fue….-habló Zuko

-Lindo-completó Katara.

-Si-afirmó.

-Aja-seguían Katara algo ida pero sonriendo.

-Esto significa que….-.

-Creo que sí-.

Zuko y Katara se volvieron novios justo en ese momento, ambos maestros decidieron irse a sus habitaciones, pero no sin antes despedirse con otro beso.

Katara se recostó de nuevo para dormir no sin antes preguntarse.

-Ahora me gusta Zuko, pero ¿él será el poderoso maestro con quien me casaré o será Aang?-.

Estaba feliz de que Zuko y ella fueran novios, ya que terminó con Aang y podía salir con otra persona. Pero la pregunta seguía y no sería respondida hasta la final del Torneo de los Elementos.

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAP 6. ESTO FUE PARA LOS DE ZUTARA Y ESTO DIO EL INICIO DEL TRIANGULO AMOROSO QUE TANTO HA PASADO POR LA MENTE DE MUCHOS SEGUIDORES. CON LO QUE RESPECTA DE KATAANG, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ELLOS VOLVERAN, PERO MAS ADELANTE. EL ZUTARA FUE PARA DAR MAS DRAMA. CON RESPECTO AL VILLANO, LOS SECRETOS SERÁN REVELADOS MÁS ADELANTE. HASTA EL PROX CAP**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: AQUÍ HARÁ SU DEBUT UN PERSONAJE QUE MUCHOS SE HAN PREGUNTADO SI APARECERÍA. LA RESPUESTA ES SÍ, SE AUSENTÓ MUCHO, PERO ES CLAVE EN LA HISTORIA COMO TODOS.**

"_Agua….Tierra….Fuego….Aire"_

_Por fin, después de cien años, la guerra terminó. Había comenzado una nueva era de paz. Aunque ocurrieron unas cuantas brechas en el camino: la fallida restauración de la armonía y la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko._

_Aun cuando estos momentos de incertidumbre nos afectaron, logramos cumplir con el objetivo de mantener la paz. Sin embargo, aunque hayamos hecho estas cosas, presiento que un nuevo mal está surgiendo. Pero como lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo…..Yo creo que Aang podrá salvarnos."_

**AVATAR**

**La leyenda de Aang**

**Anteriormente en Avatar….**

-Espero que te guste-Zuko

-Es raro. Jamás me sentí así cerca de él, ni siquiera cuando éramos enemigos-Katara

-KATARA FUE A LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO CON ZUKO-Sokka

-Supimos que está participando en el Torneo de los Elementos-Acólita

-No puedo creerlo. Gracias, de verdad-Aang

-Wow es hermoso-Katara

-Sí, ya lo creo-Zuko

Zuko y Katara se besaron

-Eso fue….-Zuko

-Lindo-Katara

-Esto significa que….-Zuko

-Creo que sí-Katara

**Libro cuatro: Aire**

**Capítulo 7: La fase dos**

En la oscura noche que rodeaban las montañas de la Republica Unida de Naciones, la figura misteriosa observaba con mucho detenimiento, pensando en aquellas escenas terroríficas que pronto ocurrirán en el mundo.

-Pronto, Avatar, pronto-habló con su voz siniestra.

En eso, uno de sus lacayos apareció.

-Maestro-se arrodilló-Los Buscadores han llegado-.

-Excelente-dijo-Llévame con ellos-.

Fueron al punto focal donde se encontraban las montañas del Reino Tierra, juntos con la armada de criaturas viendo a aquellos mensajeros. Finalmente hicieron su aparición los llamados Buscadores. Tenían apariencia metálica, con rasgos de grises en la piel y ojos rojos con verde, además eran encapuchados, colores gris, rojo oscuro y negro

-Bienvenidos, Buscadores-dijo la figura.

-Con que por fin despertaste Kage-dijo el de rojo oscuro-Veo que tu plan anterior no resultó como el Amo esperaba-.

-¿Eso crees Janter?-respondió Kage (la figura sombría)-Todos sabíamos desde hace cien años que la ignorante Nación del Fuego iba a fallar. Incluso se lo dije al Amo, solo necesitábamos mantener a estos seres ocupados para que no sospecharan de nosotros y la guerra fue un éxito-.

-El Avatar ganó-dijo el de gris.

-Él era una pieza del rompecabezas, Maktar-aseguró Kage-Se cree el centro de este universo, pero ignora lo que hay más allá de su mundo o el de los espíritus-.

-Por eso venimos-dijo el de negro-Para que sienta lo que es el verdadero terror-.

-Él ya lo siente-dijo Kage-Se deja llevar por sus emociones, al final eso lo destruirá-.

-Con él fuera del camino-concluyó Jantes-Nada evitara que el Amo gobierne este mundo, junto con el resto del cosmos-.

-Pero para distraer su atención-dijo Kage-Creé un plan que lo mantendrá en la línea, la cual esa misma lo quebrará….desde adentro-.

Los cuatro se rieron malévolamente, mientras las criaturas soltaban sus rugidos. Sea cual sea el plan, parece que se está haciendo realidad.

Esa misma en Yu Dao, Aang dormía cómodamente sobre Aang, ya que quería meditar en paz para aliviar su dolor de haber roto con Katara, como estaba cansado, se durmió. Parecía sonriente en su sueño, pero esa expresión cambió a intranquilidad y agitación, eso hizo que Momo despertara…..Aang estaba teniendo una pesadilla, más bien….una visión.

_Aang se encontraba en el espacio, el mismo lugar donde vio a su yo Estado Avatar, pero no lo veía en ningún lado. Estaba flotando, viendo las estrellas girar y el mismo vacío del espacio lo consumía._

_-¿Qué sucede? No parece un sueño común-se dijo Aang_

_En eso escuchó una risa malévola y volvió a sentir esa misma energía que sintió aquella vez en la Nación del Fuego._

_-Sé que estás ahí-dijo Aang-Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero no eres un humano, ni un espíritu ¿Quién o qué eres?-._

_En eso, un impulso hizo que volteara para atrás y vio un gran ojo rojo, color sangre, y brillante como el fuego, solo que simbolizaba destrucción y no vida. Lo sorprendió tanto que luego, aparecieron naves extrañas, no eran como los de la Nación del Fuego, eran más metálicas, y de una forma diferente. _

_El escenario cambió y vio al mundo que estaban siendo destruidos por esas naves, la gente corría y gritaba. Todas las naciones estaban siendo erradicadas. Aang trataba de moverse para ayudar, pero no podía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vio a sus amigos, siendo acorralados y tragados por un huracán de oscuridad._

_-¡NO!-gritó Aang-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?-._

_-Tú era llegó a su fin-exclamó la voz- La era de los Yami Krieger ha iniciado-._

_Fue así donde Aang vio su mundo transformado en una tierra marchita consumida por una oscuridad, más grande que la del Señor del Fuego Ozai y más antigua que la del primer espíritu de las sombras._

_-¡NNNOOOOO!-gritó Aang mientras era tragado por las naves._

Aang despertó gritando, asustando a Momo quien se escondió detrás de Appa.

-Fue solo una pesadilla-dijo algo agitado pero tratando de conservar la calma, vio a Momo asustado-Está bien Momo, ven aquí. Lamento haberte asustado-.

Momo fue con Aang quien este lo acarició para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer-le dijo a su lémur que se volvió a dormir, le recostó de nuevo en Appa y también él.

-Eso espero-dijo al final Aang volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

En las montañas, Kage, la figura sombría, sintió el temor del Avatar Aang.

-Parece que el Amo te envió saludos Avatar. Descuida, pronto tu pesadilla se hará realidad-.

**Una semana después….**

El barco de la Nación del Fuego estaba cerca de las costas de Yu Dao. Katara observaba la proximidad y se le apareció Zuko, quien le agarró el hombro, Katara sonrió con ese gesto.

-¿Nerviosa?-le preguntó

-¿Por el Torneo?-cogió su mano con ternura-Un poco-.

-Solo es una competencia amistosa, pero sé que hay algo que te preocupa-.

-Presiento que algo horrible va ocurrir, algo mucho peor que la guerra. Debes pensar que enloquecí-.

-No-le aseguró-A veces también lo siento, sea lo que sea, evitaremos que pase.

Por último, se besaron y fueron adentro.

Mientras en Yu Dao, Aang había estado meditando los días que pasaron desde su pesadilla. Cuando pensaba en ella, le aterraba la idea de que se hiciera realidad. Es más, no se compraba con las que tenían antes de la invasión, eran mucho peores. Después de meditar decidió recostarse con Appa y pensar en lo que seguía.

-Hoy es la fase 2 del Torneo de los Elementos-se dijo-Significa que Katara volverá. No sé si estoy listo para hablar con ella. Estoy enojado porque no entiende que mi cultura nómada aire es importante, estoy triste porque no puedo hablar bien con ella y tengo miedo de perderla-.

En eso llegó Sokka y Suki.

-¡Aang¡ ¡Rápido, Katara, Zuko y Ty Lee regresaron!-

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo-dijo si ánimos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sokka sin discutir.

Sokka y Suki fueron al muelle, donde vieron a sus amigos salir del barco. Saludaron a Ty Lee, Ursa, Ikkem y Kiyi. Faltaban los dos maestros, que al final aparecieron….tomados de las manos. Ese gesto hizo que Sokka pusiera cara de O_O. Suki trató de contenerlo antes de fuera a matar a Zuko por coger la mano de su hermana.

-Tranquilo, Sokka-le dijo Suki.

-Te lo dije-dijo Sokka-Sabía que esto iba a pasar-.

Zuko y Katara bajaron del barco y la maestra agua vio a su hermano sostenido por Suki.

-¿Sokka qué te pasa?-preguntó Katara

-Primero uno de ustedes explíquenme eso-dijo señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

Ambos maestros se sonrojaron.

-Sokka, escucha, sé que esto es muy rápido, pero estamos bien-.

-Fue inesperado, para ambos-dijo Zuko-Entonces ¿todo bien?-.

-¿Todo bien?-respondió Sokka con sarcasmo-Honestamente, no me molesta que estén en una relación, pero no sé cómo tomará Aang eso-.

Katara y Zuko intercambiaron miradas. No habían pensado en la reacción que tomaría Aang al saber que se volvieron pareja. Katara le diría que porque terminaron, no tendría razón de molestarse. Zuko, en cambio, no lo pensó bien. Le gustaba Katara, pero al estar en una relación con la exnovia de su amigo, casi como su hermano, no sería algo que estuviera bien.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse-dijo Katara aferrándose a Zuko-No será el fin del mundo-.

-Ojalá-susurró Sokka- Miren ahí llegan Toph y Haru-.

Efectivamente, Toph y Haru llegaron por medio de sus poderes, saludaron a los chicos.

-Bien. Lista para el torneo, chicos-dijo Toph

-Igual yo-dijo Haru y vio las manos de Zuko y Katara juntas-Oigan ¿ustedes…?-.

-Si-dijo Katara

-Felicidades-dijo Haru.

-Eso es inesperado-dijo Toph-De todas maneras, los felicito.

-Gracias-dijeron la maestra agua y el maestro fuego.

-Bueno, estamos todos reunidos, vamos a Yu Dao-dijo Sokka

Los que iban primero eran Katara, Zuko, Ursa, Ikkem y Kiyi. Atrás de ellos, Sokka, Suki, Haru, Toph y Ty Lee. Iban detrás porque querían "comentar" acerca de la nueva pareja que se ha formado en el grupo.

-¿Katara y Zuko? De verdad, inesperado-dijo Toph

-¿Aang lo sabe?-preguntó Haru

-No, se volvieron novios la semana pasada. Cuando Katara decidió ir con nosotros a la Nacion del Fuego-dijo Ty Lee

-Me llegó un halcón ese día-dijo Sokka-Sabía que esto pasaría-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Suki-¿Piensas separarlos?

-No, claro que no-dijo Sokka-Solo quiero hablar con Aang para que tome esto de buena manera y que no pierda su amistad con ellos dos-.

-Sabes, pienso que lo que hizo Zuko es traición. Salir con la ex de un amigo-dijo Haru

-Pero se veían tan lindos en su cita-dijo Ty Lee-Yo diría que Zuko tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ya que pues Katara y Aang rompieron y Aang no tiene disposición de Katara-.

-Tal vez, pero ¿te imaginas a pies ligeros cuando se enteré de eso?-preguntó Toph

Todos lo hicieron y vieron a un enfurecido Aang en estado Avatar atacando a Zuko.

-Por eso es primordial hablar con Aang-dijo Sokka

Más adelante, Kiyi vio la conversación del equipo Avatar.

-Mami-le dijo a Ursa-¿de qué hablan los chicos?-.

Ursa e Ikkem se miraron, ya que una niña como ella no entendería los "romances adolescentes".

-Son cosas de adolescentes-dijo Ursa.

Llegaron al centro de Yu Dao donde los demás competidores entraban al Estadio, pero vieron que los espectadores compraban sus boletos e iban por otro camino.

-Hijo, compraremos los boletos-dijo Ursa-Les deseo suerte a todos-.

-Gracias madre-dijo Zuko

Se despidieron de la familia de Zuko y fueron a la zona d entrada de los competidores.

-¿Y pies ligeros?-preguntó Toph

-Seguro está con los Acolitos-dijo Katara de mala manera.

-Yo iré por él-dijo Sokka

Sokka fue corriendo en busca de Aang, recorrió el pueblo de Yu Dao hasta que lo encontró echado sobre Appa. Momo se acercó a Sokka.

-Hola Momo-dijo Sokka-¿Cómo está Aang?-.

Momo hizo sus señas.

-Entiendo-dijo Sokka- Oye Aang

Aang levantó la vista.

-Sokka ¿Qué pasa?-

-Amigo, ¿qué haces? Hoy empieza la fase dos del torneo-.

-¿Todos está ahí?-preguntó Aang.

-Si-dijo suspirando-Todos están.

-Dime… ¿Katara y Zuko….?-preguntó Aang algo triste.

-Si-dijo Sokka

Aang sintió una punzada en el corazón. Le dolía su rompimiento con Katara, pero ahora le dolía la idea de que Zuko, su amigo, su única familia, estuviera saliendo con ella. Parecía que las de la isla Ember se estaban haciendo realidad. Lo único que esperaba ahora, sería solo seguir.

-Vamos-dijo Aang-debemos ir antes que empiece el Torneo-.

-Aang, no tienes que participar, puedes retitarte. Acerca de ellos, tal vez es temporal-.

-Ella ya tomó su decisión, yo la mía-dijo Aang al final.

Fueron volando con Appa al estadio donde dejaron al bisonte fuera junto con el lémur y entraron. Los chicos vieron a los 200 competidores restantes reunidos, se encontraron con sus amigos. Aang vio a Katara y a Zuko muy cerca, cosa que lo puso celoso.

-Hola chicos-dijo Aang de manera normal.

-Hola-dijeron todos.

-Aang, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese traje nómada aire? Es igual al que tenías en Ba Sing Se-dijo Suki

-Los acólitos me lo obsequiaron, debido a que participo en el torneo-dijo Aang

-Te ves igual que el año pasado-dijo Sokka-Sin embargo, te queda bien-.

-Gracias-dijo Aang-Así que….-se enfocó en la nueva pareja-¿Ustedes?-.

-Si-dijo Katara mirando a otro lado.

-No lo vi venir-dijo Aang.

-Aang, escucha, sé que piensas mal pero….-Zuko se acercó a Aang

-Ahórrate tus disculpas Zuko-dijo levantado su mano-Los tres tomamos una decisión-.

Hubo un ambiente tenso en ese momento, solo que el resto del Equipo Avatar pudo sentirla.

-Bueno, vamos para el anuncio-dijo Ty Lee para romper el hielo.

-Si-dijo Aang.

El equipo Avatar estaba ahora sí dividido que los miembros normales (Sokka, Suki, Toph, Haru y Ty Lee) no sabían de qué lado ponerse. Todos los competidores estaban ya en el estadio y vieron a Jorarth ya que una luz lo iluminaba.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo competidores-dijo Jorath-Como ya saben, la fase 2 empieza hoy. Ustedes 200 pelearan como la otra vez, al azar. Sin embargo, las peleas se desarrollaran aquí mismo. Observen-.

Algunos maestros fuego encendieron algunas luces y vieron que el Estadio de Yu Dao era enorme. Tan grande que para albergar cada pelea había 10 arenas.

-Impresionante-dijo Sokka-Miren allá.

Los chicos miraron y vieron a todos los espectadores de Yu Dao y de otras partes del mundo. Gritando y alentando, esperando el inicio de la fase 2.

-Ahí está tu familia Zuko-dijo Katara.

En efecto, se encontraban sentando Kiyi, Ursa e Ikkem, quien también daban alentaban al Equipo Avatar.

-¡Ustedes pueden!-gritó Ursa.

-¡Tú puedes hermano!-gritó Kiyi

-¡No se rindan!-gritó Ikkem

Zuko sonrió y saludó a su familia. Volviendo con ellos unas personas conocidas se acercaron a ellos.

-Usted es la madre de Zuko ¿no?-dijo una voz femenina.

-Sí, creo que tú eres…. ¿Smellerbee?-preguntó Ursa-¿La nueva líder de los libertadores?-.

-Si soy Smellerbee-dijo la chica-pero ya los libertadores se disolvieron, ahora que se creó la Republica Unida de Naciones, nuestra causa ya terminó. Le presentó a mi amigo Longshot-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Ursa.

Longshot hizo una reverencia.

-Él es de pocas palabras-dijo Smellerbee.

-Sí, no importa-dijo Ursa-¿Vienen a ver el torneo?-.

-Sí-dijo Smellerbee-pensamos que sería una forma de relajarnos después de tanto pelear con la ex tiranía de la Nación del Fuego.

-Pueden sentarse con nosotros-dijo Ursa.

-Sería un honor-dijo Smellerbee

Smellerbee y Longshot se sentaron cerca de la familia de Zuko para ver a sus amigos competir. Lo que la líder notó era que Katara estaba más pegada a Zuko que de Aang.

-¿Por qué Katara está tan cerca de Zuko?-preguntó Smellerbee.

-Es que….el Avatar Aang y ella terminaron hace como una semana y media. Luego de eso, mi hijo y ella iniciaron una relación-dijo Ursa

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-.

-Es una larga historia-.

Ursa le iba contar, pero Jorath apareció en su torre de observación donde se monitoreaba todo en el Estadio.

-Buenas tardes, gente de todas la Naciones-dijo Jorath-Oficialmente, la fase 2 del Torneo de los Elementos. Como ya les dije los competidores: Los rivales fueron elegidos al azar y cada pelea será llevado a cabo en estas 10 arenas. Debido a que son 200 competidores y deben quedar 8, habrá 25 peleas por día. Cuando tengamos a los 8 restantes, se llevará a cabo la fase 3: Los octavos de final. Ahora sí espectadores, lo que han estado esperando: EL TORNEO DE LOS ELEMENTOS-.

La gente gritó y aplaudió, mientras un anciano comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, estás son las peleas del día de hoy. Les pido a los competidores cuando oigan sus nombres, acerquen a la arena donde corresponda. Estas son-.

-Aquí viene-dijo Sokka.

-Arena 1: Toph Beifong contra maestro fuego, Arena 2: Maestro agua contra maestro fuego, Arena 3: No maestro contra maestro tierra, Arena 4: Maestro Tierra contra Maestro tierra, Arena 5: No maestro contra maestro agua, Arena 6: Señor del Fuego Zuko contra no maestro, Arena 7: No maestro contra no maestro, Arena 8: Ty Lee contra Maestro fuego, Arena 9: Maestro Agua contra maestro agua y Arena 10: Avatar Aang contra no maestro-.

**(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los nombres de sus oponentes son irrelevantes) **

Al oír sus nombres, Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee y Aang se prepararon para ello.

-Bueno, somos los primeros. Es hora de patear traseros-dijo Toph.

-Espero que sea tan fácil como mi anterior Ty Lee.

Los chicos caminaron hacia sus arenas, cuando escuchó la voz de Katara.

-Suerte-dijo

Volteó para ver si se lo decía a él, pero en realidad se lo decía a Zuko, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que lo molestó y siguió su camino. Sin embargo…

-Suerte también a ti Aang-dijo Katara.

Aang sintió que tal vez a pesar de que ya no fueran novios, ella aún se preocupaba por él y viceversa. Aang asintió y fueron a sus arenas.

Al llegar había un anciano en cada arena listo para dar el inicio de la pelea.

-Quiero una pelea limpia, v para ambos-dijo el anciano-Avatar Aang, recuerde, solo le es permitido usar Aire Control, de lo contrario serás descalificado-.

-No se preocupe-dijo Aang sonriendo-No hago trampas-

La misma regla pasó para los otros competidores.

-Listos…. ¡Peleen! –gritaron los ancianos.

Así empezó la fase 2 del Torneo de los Elementos. Cada competidor comenzó a luchar de acuerdo a sus talentos y habilidades.

**AANG**

A pesar que peleaba con un no maestro, sus movimientos eran impresionantes, por eso Aang tenía que calcular y ver cuando podía usar su aire control.

-Seré el primero en derrotar al Avatar-dijo el no maestro sonriente.

-No cantes victoria aún-dijo Aang.

**TOPH BEINFONG**

Toph peleaba contra el maestro fuego. A decir se le hacía fácil porque sus técnicas era predecibles.

-A pesar que soy ciego, tus ataques son predecibles-dijo Toph

-Eso lo veremos-dijo el maestro fuego

**ZUKO**

A Zuko no le tomó mucho tiempo en derrotar al no maestro.

-Mis respetos Señor del Fuego-dijo el no maestro rindiéndose

-Lo hiciste bien-dijo Zuko

**TY LEE**

Ty lee, a pesar que era experta en bloquear chi, tenía dificultad para vencer al maestro fuego.

-Sé que bloqueas chi-dijo el maestro fuego-No lo harás conmigo-.

-Admito que te mueves rápido, pero no será difícil vencerte-dijo Ty Lee

Al terminar con estas peleas quedaron los resultados de los pasantes.

**PASANTES:**

-Avatar Aang

-Zuko

-Ty Lee

-Toph

-Maestro agua

-No maestro

-Maestro tierra

-Maestro fuego

-No maestro

-Maestro tierra

Los chicos salieron y fueron felicitados por sus amigos.

-¡Qué gran pelea chicos!-dijo Sokka

-Muy impresionante-dijo Haru

-Estuvieron increíbles-dijo Suki

-Gracias-dijo Ty Lee

-No fue difícil-dijo Toph

Aang asintió y al mirar otro lado, vio a Katara con Zuko

-Lo hiciste genial-dijo Katara

-Creo que exageré un poco. Se rindió muy rápido-dijo Zuko

-De todas maneras, fue una gran pelea-siguió alentándolo

Ambos novios se rieron, Aang estaba algo triste porque habían terminado y que ellos eran pareja. Sin embargo, tenía que superarlo para no estar todo el tiempo así.

Como ya terminó su pelea, decidieron acompañar a la familia de Zuko a observar el resto de las peleas.

-Todos estuvieron fabulosos-dijo Ursa

-Bien hecho hermano-dijo Kiyi

-Tienen mucho talento-dijo Ikkem

-Gracias-dijeron cada uno

-Hola chicos-dijo Smellerbee

-Hola Smellerbee-dijeron

-Buena pelea-dijo la chica rebelde.

-Gracias-dijeron

Saludaron a Longshot y se sentaron a ver los siguientes combates.

Pasaron los combates y algunos de ellos fueron entretenidos. Cuando terminaron estaban a punto de retirarse cuando la voz de Jorath los paró.

-No tan rápido, como inició de la fase 2, preparé una ulitma pelea, debo decir que ella recibió su invitación tarde, pero la evaluaron y entró a la fase 2. Esta es la última pelea del día-dijo Jorath

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Sokka

-Última pelea-dijo el anciano-Maestro fuego contra Mai-.

Al escuchar ese nombre todos se sorprendieron, pusieron cara de O_O. Sobre todo Zuko.

-¿Mai?-se quedó exaltado Zuko al igual que Ty Lee

-Ella no me dijo que participaría, es más, ni sabía que le gustaban esas cosas-.

-Tal vez no sea la misma-dijo Sokka

Sin embargo se equivocaron. Cuando aparecieron los competidores, en efecto era Mai, la única. Con su cabellos negro y su ropa negra y roja oscura. Su piel pálida y su mirad habitual.

-Me equivoque, si es ella-dijo Sokka

Volviendo a la arena, el anciano los presentó y dio la misma advertencia.

-Procuraré ser gentil contigo-dijo el maestro fuego

-No me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-dijo Mai con su sarcasmo de siempre.

-Peleen-dijo el anciano.

Sin embargo, ni bien empezó la pelea Mai ya lo había vencido con sus cuchillos y navajas. Cosa que sorprendió a los espectadores.

-Eso fue incluso más rápido que mi pelea anterior-dijo Ty Lee

Mai se retiró, no sin antes ver a Zuko y notó que estaba muy pegado a Katara, pero solo siguió. Esto hizo sospechar a Aang

-Ahora que lo pienso-susurró Aang-Jorath ha hecho invitaciones para todos nosotros, pero no he oído de otros. Es como si quisiera que todos lo que conozco estuvieran aquí ¿Por qué?-.

Arriba de la torre de observación, Jorath observaba a Aang, con una mirada seria.

-El Avatar comienza a sospechar-dijo una voz

Jorath volteó y era Janter, uno de los buscadores.

-No te preocupes Janter-dijo Jorath

En eso, el mismo Jorath se transformó…. En Kage. Todo el tiempo era Kage.

-Mi plan fue todo un éxito-dijo Kage-Este falso torneo solo ha divido al Avatar y a sus amigos, pero esto solo lo debilitará lo suficiente para poder atacar. Ni siquiera ellos nos vencerán-.

Todo esto fue una trampa y el Equipo Avatar ha caído en ella, sin darse cuenta.


End file.
